Fast and Furious and
by shinobu24
Summary: Felicity vit à cent à l'heure sa passion, transgresse les lois et ne s'embarrasse pas des hommes mais il est possible qu'un de ces hommes fasse vaciller ses convictions. UA, Olicity.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle histoire dans un univers alternatif. Elle fait suite à l'OS "Fast and Furious and..." du recueil "A corps perdu".**

 **Je remercie les lectrices qui ont laissé un commentaire sur l'histoire précédente et que je n'ai pas pu remercier directement.**

 **Un dernier mot pour ma beta adorable, Delicity-Unicorn. Merci pour ton temps, ta présence et ton aide.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: UA**

 **Résumé:** **Felicity vit à cent à l'heure sa passion, transgresse les lois et ne s'embarrasse pas des hommes mais il est possible qu'un de ces hommes fasse vaciller ses convictions.**

* * *

Depuis qu'il était rentré au manoir Oliver n'arrivait pas à se sortir Felicity de la tête. Les dernières heures qu'il avait vécues étaient incroyables. Il était passé par une multitude d'émotions éveillées par cette femme si différente de celles qu'il avait rencontrées jusque-là. Elle l'avait impressionné avec ses prouesses de pilote, l'avait charmé avec son côté passionné et sa force et l'avait rendu dingue quand elle s'était jetée sur lui.

Au fil des heures qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie, il avait compris qu'elle était bien plus qu'une femme de passage dans sa vie. Une seule nuit ne pouvait pas lui suffire. Il avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'il voulait prolonger ce moment avec elle, mais son discours n'avait pas trouvé d'écho de son côté. Elle l'avait mis à la porte en lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de le revoir et même si elle avait très claire, il ne pouvait pas abandonner aussi facilement.

Il avait senti quelque chose de bien plus fort que ce qu'il avait pu partager avec les femmes de passage. Il était prêt à passer beaucoup temps et à développer beaucoup d'efforts pour pouvoir l'approcher à nouveau et apprendre tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore d'elle. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait ses yeux, son corps, entendait son rire et ses gémissements. Elle avait rempli les dernières heures de sa vie, en si peu de temps elle l'avait rendu dépendant et il avait besoin maintenant de la revoir. Il était même prêt à se contenter de ce qu'elle voudrait bien lui donner, des nuits de sexe, une amitié ou plus.

Oliver raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avec Felicity à Tommy le soir même. Son ami était venu le retrouver au manoir et quand Oliver eut terminé de lui raconter comment elle l'avait mis à la porte, il était resté silencieux. Surpris et même sidéré de ce qu'Oliver lui apprenait.

\- « Je n'aurais jamais cru… enfin je sais comment est Felicity… je connais sa réputation. Elle n'est pas du genre à se prendre la tête et à tomber amoureuse mais je pensais qu'elle aurait être sensible à ton charme.

\- Et bien non tu vois, elle voulait seulement la voiture », alors que son ton était amer. Il se leva et se servit un verre de whisky et en tendit un à Tommy. « Et je me retrouve comme un con à vouloir une femme qui n'en a rien à faire de moi… et je suis même prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour l'approcher de nouveau… », avoua-t-il avant de boire une longue gorgée.

Tommy le regarda sans rien dire, il pensait qu'il était simplement vexé de s'être fait mettre à la porte pour une fois alors que c'était plutôt lui qui avait tendance à agir de la sorte. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Oliver, il allait s'en remettre, il n'avait pas pu s'attacher à cette femme aussi rapidement.

Le weekend suivant ils étaient sur les docks au milieu des gens rassemblés pour assister à une nouvelle course. Oliver était impatient de revoir Felicity et surveillait les environs, alors que Tommy reluquait toutes les jolies filles qui passaient en jetant un regard plutôt distrait aux voitures. Il était là pour la course et l'excitation qui pesait dans l'air au moment du départ.

Oliver tourna la tête toujours à la recherche de Felicity et il vit arriver droit sur lui l'homme qu'il avait rencontré chez elle. Il eut peur qu'il soit envoyé par son amie pour lui dire de partir mais le sourire qu'il lui fit en arrivant à sa hauteur le rassura.

\- « Oliver c'est ça ? », en lui tendant la main. « Moi c'est John », alors qu'ils échangeaient une poignée de main pour se saluer.

\- « Bonsoir et voici Tommy », en pointant le brun du doigt. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et John reposa son attention sur Oliver.

\- « Tu t'intéresses aux courses ? » Oliver hésita à répondre en sentant la question piège. « Ou aux voitures peut-être, Felicity m'a parlé de ton Impala.

\- Oui… entre autres… », alors que John lui faisait un sourire en coin amusé. Il se sentit rassuré par son comportement, il était un peu plus âgé que les autres amis de Felicity et semblait avoir la tête sur les épaules. « J'espérais pouvoir rencontrer Felicity aussi », lui avoua-t-il.

\- « Elle ne pilote pas ce soir, elle doit venir pour assister à la course mais je ne l'ai pas encore vue », en lui offrant un sourire sincère.

Felicity fendait la foule en lançant quelques bonjours. Ce soir elle ne goûterait pas aux frissons de la course mais elle venait supporter Roy qui affronter un nouveau dans la région. Il voulait se frotter aux meilleurs pour montrer de quoi il était capable et Roy faisait partie des meilleurs. Barry la suivait comme son ombre et quand elle se figea, il lui rentra dedans et leva le nez de son smartphone. Il regarda dans la direction du regard de Felicity et aperçut John discuter avec un homme.

\- « Hé c'est pas lui qui a fait la course avec nous le weekend dernier… Oliver ?

\- Ouais c'est ça…

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça s'était passé avec lui au fait », un sourire en coin.

\- « Euh », en se tournant vers lui, « j'ai oublié un truc je reviens ».

Oliver vit Barry arriver vers eux et celui-ci lui donna une accolade.

\- « Alors déjà de retour pour rechercher le grand frisson ?

\- Oui, j'ai apprécié le weekend dernier …

\- Où est Felicity ? », demanda John

\- « Elle a oublié un truc, elle arrive », répondit Barry inconscient de l'attente qu'il faisait peser sur Oliver.

John se tourna pour regarder s'il la voyait dans la foule. Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas fait des idées quand il l'avait vu agir avec Oliver mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'évite, ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

Felicity se maudissait de réagir ainsi, elle n'avait jamais fui devant un homme. Elle agissait comme beaucoup d'entre eux, prenait ce dont elle avait envie et leur faisait bien comprendre que ça s'arrêtait là. Elle avait fait exactement la même chose avec Oliver mais depuis qu'elle l'avait mis à la porte il occupait toujours une partie de ses pensées. Elle s'était défendue face à John de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour cet homme même si elle l'avait laissé partager plus de temps que prévu de sa vie. Et la raison qu'elle avait mise en avant pour ne pas le qualifier « _d'homme parfait_ » était un mensonge. Elle avait rarement pris autant de plaisir avec un homme, elle avait depuis couché avec deux autres rencontrés au hasard dans un bar mais ils n'avaient pas été à la hauteur. Elle ralentit le pas, grogna et souffla en levant la tête les yeux fermés. Elle fit demi-tour pour affronter Oliver, elle ne devait pas fuir. Elle rencontra Sarah qui plaisantait avec un groupe, la pris par le bras pour lui parler à l'oreille et quelques secondes plus tard elles marchaient en direction de leurs amis.

Sarah n'avait pas hésité à suivre son amie quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait lui présenter un homme sexy et doué au lit. Et elle ne fut pas déçue quand son regard se posa sur Oliver alors que Felicity lui indiquait de loin avant de les rejoindre.

John se détourna quand il vit le regard d'Oliver changer et aperçut Felicity approcher avec Sarah. Oliver ne la quittait pas des yeux alors que Felicity lui lançait seulement des coups d'œil.

\- « Fel! Regarde qui est là », lança John en la prenant dans ses bras pour la saluer.

\- « Salut Oliver », lui lança-t-elle en se détachant de John. Elle croisa son regard de façon un peu plus franche et tenta de réprimer les réactions de son corps. « Je te présente Sarah », en faisant un signe vers son amie. « Et voici Oliver et Tommy ».

Oliver eut du mal à détacher son regard de Felicity pour saluer Sarah. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il espérait la revoir et dès qu'il l'avait vu apparaitre il s'était senti heureux et rassuré qu'elle ne l'évite pas. Ça allait peut-être être plus simple que prévu de passer du temps avec elle et de la charmer. Il tourna à peine la tête vers Sarah pour la saluer que Felicity discutait déjà des caractéristiques techniques de la voiture du concurrent de Roy. Oliver l'écoutait parler en essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient quand son attention fut attirée par la main de Sarah qui se posait sur son bras.

\- « Toi aussi tu es largué par tous ces termes techniques ? », en riant doucement.

\- « Je pensais que tu t'y connaissais ? », lui demanda-t-il surpris.

\- « Non, moi j'aime les voitures et les pilotes.

\- Moi aussi », en posant de nouveau son regard sur Felicity.

Ils assistèrent à la course et félicitèrent Roy après sa victoire puis John invita Oliver et Tommy à les suivre dans le garage où ils travaillaient tous ensemble pour la fêter. Felicity se tint à distance d'Oliver sans l'ignorer, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de John et quand il s'approcha d'elle pour engager la conversation elle chercha des yeux Sarah. Celle-ci discutait avec Tommy et vu la façon dont elle se tenait collée à lui, elle n'aurait aucune aide de sa part.

\- « Ça me fait plaisir de te voir », dit-il en détaillant ses expressions.

\- « Tu as aimé la course ? », lui demanda-t-elle pour éviter le sujet de la conversation qu'il semblait vouloir aborder.

\- « Oui mais c'est beaucoup moins excitant que d'être dans la voiture… avec un pilote comme toi… » Elle sourit à sa tentative de drague. Il lui proposa sans attendre de boire un café, elle refusa en lui rappelant que ce n'était pas pour elle et il changea de tactique.

\- « Ou on peut simplement passer du bon temps si c'est ce que tu veux ». Oliver sentit son souffle se couper quand elle plongea enfin son regard dans le sien.

\- « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

\- Pourtant d'après mes souvenirs c'était plutôt… sympa ». Elle rit doucement en soulevant un sourcil au terme employé. « Pourquoi…

\- Pour éviter les problèmes », l'interrompit-elle et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle interpella Roy pour le féliciter encore une fois et le mêler à la conversation. Oliver fit bonne figure, discuta avec Roy et quand Felicity s'éloigna pour se servir une bière, il la suivit des yeux avec regrets de la voir dresser toujours autant de barrières entre eux.

Felicity observait le bar, elle avait besoin d'un remontant, elle posa la bière qu'elle avait prise en main et décida de se servir plutôt une vodka et l'avala cul-sec.

\- « Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir invité Oliver et Tommy ? », demanda John en posant sur elle un regard tendre.

\- « Non pourquoi ? Je suis contente de voir que vous vous entendez bien… et je sais que tu ne tenterais pas de me mettre avec lui alors que je t'ai clairement dit que je ne voulais pas.

\- Surement pas », se défendit-il en souriant en coin.

\- « Bien parce que tu penses peut-être que je vais changer mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il passera plus de temps ici que je ne serai plus faite pour des histoires sans lendemain ».

Elle posa son verre et sortit du garage pour rentrer chez elle. John la regarda partir légèrement énervée, il se doutait bien qu'elle n'apprécierait pas qu'il tente de lui forcer la main et quand il tourna la tête, il tomba dans le regard d'Oliver. Celui-ci s'approcha avec un air contrit.

\- « C'est à cause de moi ? Qu'elle est partie ? », précisa Oliver.

\- « Pourquoi tu es là ? », lui demanda John sans détours. Oliver prit une profonde inspiration alors que l'ami de Felicity posait sur lui un regard amical.

\- « On… on a partagé une course… et une nuit. Je pensais… j'ai cru… qu'on avait partagé quelque chose de plus profond ». Il releva la tête pour vérifier les réactions de John. « Je parais stupide… », en riant doucement. « Je me sens stupide.

\- Ne pense pas ça Oliver. Felicity est… une femme forte et compliquée », en riant à son tour. « Elle a ses raisons », en soupirant.

\- « Mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal », d'une voix presque implorante pour qu'il le croit.

\- « J'en suis sûr… depuis que je vous ai vu ensemble le weekend dernier. Mais je te préviens ça ne va pas être facile.

\- Je sais être persévérant quand c'est important ». John lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en riant et l'entraîna pour boire un autre verre en rejoignant leurs amis encore présents.

* * *

Oliver passait maintenant plusieurs soirs dans la semaine avec cette bande de pilotes, Tommy les rejoignant aussi souvent, et il était heureux de voir que Felicity semblait se détendre au fil du temps en sa présence. Elle ne restait jamais trop longtemps en sa compagnie quand ils étaient seuls mais en pouvant discuter parfois avec elle, il avait appris que les personnes qui l'entouraient étaient sa famille et que sa passion dévorante pour les courses l'avait prise à son adolescence sans jamais faiblir depuis. Elle s'était laissée aller un soir et lui avait confié qu'elle avait besoin de s'enfuir de chez elle à cette période et que se retrouver derrière un volant en roulant à toute allure lui permettait de mettre de la distance avec ses problèmes en se grisant l'esprit. Il avait été touché de cette confession et quand il avait posé sa main dans son dos pour lui faire sentir son soutient elle s'était redressée pour s'éloigner rapidement. Oliver avait appris la patience avec Felicity, mais certains jours il se demandait si elle finirait par le laisser s'approcher. Il savait au moins comment lui faire plaisir et quelques jours plus tard il arriva avec une surprise.

Felicity se dirigeait vers les docks au volant de son bébé, il n'y avait pas de course de prévue mais plutôt une parade des derniers bolides achetés ou customisés. Ils allaient passer la soirée à boire et à discuter voiture, peut-être même conduire un peu. Elle appréciait ces soirées et même la présence d'Oliver ne ternissait pas son engouement. Elle avait été surprise de se confier à lui sur son adolescence, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, et déstabilisée quand il avait posé une main dans son dos, ça non plus ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Alors elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait et elle avait mis à nouveau de la distance entre eux. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'attroupement autour d'une voiture en particulier. Elle se gara, visa John un peu plus loin et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait en approchant de lui.

\- « Tu devrais aller voir… ça va te plaire », avec un regard joueur qui la fit sourire.

Elle s'approcha alors de l'attroupement et une Aston Martin Vanquish S gris métallisé se révéla à son regard. Cette voiture était un petit bijou de classe et de puissance. Un moteur V12, 528 chevaux, une boite à 6 rapports, pouvant atteindre les 100 kilomètres heure en 5 secondes. Cette fois ce fut Oliver qui interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

\- « Elle te plait ?

\- Elle est magnifique », sans quitter des yeux cette merveille.

\- « Tu veux la conduire ? », en lui tendant une clé.

Oliver la vit se tourner vers lui avec un regard choqué, une méfiance traversa ses pupilles rapidement effacé quand elle vit son air sérieux et la clé qu'il tenait à la main. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres comme si c'était le matin de Noel et elle attrapa la clé d'une main tremblante.

Felicity s'installa derrière le volant et inspira profondément pour se gorger de l'odeur du cuir. Elle prit le temps de ressentir le confort du fauteuil qui l'épousait et caressa le volant d'une main tremblante d'excitation. Oliver vint s'asseoir dans le siège passager et l'invita à mettre le contact. Elle tourna la clé et le bruit du moteur s'éleva, elle n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi érotique. Elle appuya légèrement sur l'accélérateur et une ligne de frisson la traversa. Elle passa la vitesse et ils s'éloignèrent des docks rapidement, elle prit la direction de la côte et joua de l'accélérateur.

Oliver lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, elle paraissait transfigurée, seul comptait la voiture, la route et la puissance entre ses mains. Un sourire restait collé à son visage et elle semblait presque en transe. Il retrouvait la pilote et la Felicity au regard ardent. Elle fit demi-tour un quart d'heure plus tard pour revenir sur les docks mais avant d'y arriver, elle ralentit.

\- « C'est une des Aston Martin la plus rapide, la boite de vitesse est robotisée ». Elle se stoppa sur une aire légèrement à l'écart de la route. « Elle est construite à la main, en un peu plus de mille exemplaires seulement, six semaines de travail, c'est une des plus chère... et surtout la plus belle », en coupant le moteur ses doigts caressant le volant. Oliver regardait ses doigts glisser de façon si sensuelle et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Le silence se fit et elle se tourna vers lui. « Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as.

\- Peut-être pas… », en notant dans ses yeux son excitation évidente, « mais je suis content de pouvoir t'en faire profiter », d'une voix plus basse.

Felicity ne réfléchit pas, elle était excitée et elle avait besoin de libérer ce feu qui courait dans son corps. Cette voiture était un véritable fantasme et elle aurait presque pu avoir un orgasme simplement en la conduisant. Mais ça pouvait s'arranger. Elle recula son siège, décrocha sa ceinture et se plaça sur Oliver en décrochant aussi la sienne au passage. Elle colla son bassin au sien en prenant son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa profondément.

Oliver n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire et d'accueillir avec plaisir la langue de Felicity dans sa bouche. Son baiser profond et impérieux l'emportait avec délice et il posa une main sur sa cuisse nue et une dans son dos pour se retenir à elle. Elle se déhanchait déjà sur lui lascivement comme si elle était incapable de refréner son corps. Son envie pour elle s'était réveillée avec force et il s'attaqua au bouton de son short rapidement et glissa sa main dans son sous-vêtement. Elle était déjà humide et elle gémit dans leur baiser à sentir ses doigts à la recherche de son clitoris.

Felicity n'en pouvait déjà plus et quand une première gerbe de plaisir traversa son corps, elle gémit fortement et resserra ses doigts dans les cheveux courts d'Oliver. Elle en voulait encore plus avant de jouir et elle relâcha sa prise pour commencer à le déshabiller. Elle ouvrit sa chemise alors qu'il caressait sa poitrine et se déhanchait pour se frotter contre elle, puis l'attira en avant pour lui retirer en caressant ses muscles.

Oliver s'adossa de nouveau dans le siège, il avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer dans ce baiser profond qu'elle lui donnait. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair de son top, lui retira et découvrit avec plaisir qu'elle était nue en-dessous. Il caressa sa poitrine avec dévotion, prenant ses seins à pleine main avant de jouer avec ses tétons. Elle se recula légèrement et il se pencha pour les embrasser, les mordiller et caresser leurs pointes de sa langue. Il la sentit se déhancher langoureusement alors qu'elle pressait sa tête contre sa poitrine et il joignit ses mains à sa bouche pour lui donner plus de plaisir.

Le souvenir de tout le plaisir qu'elle avait pris avec Oliver la première fois éveilla ses sens et elle sentit une nouvelle impatience ardente à le sentir de nouveau.

\- « Tu as ce qu'il faut ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix hachée dans un souffle avant d'écraser de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et de passer ses mains sur sa nuque.

Oliver se redressa légèrement, attrapa son portefeuille avec difficulté. Felicity se recula et le regarda attraper le préservatif qu'il avait en sentant son intimité palpiter de désir. Elle se redressa difficilement et se contorsionna pour retirer son short et son tanga avant de lui retirer brutalement de la main le petit sachet qu'elle déchira. Elle baissa son pantalon et le prépara en le caressant. Il gémit en sentant ses mains entourer sa virilité et prit plaisir à la voir faire soupirant quand son pouce caressa son gland. Quand son envie de la sentir autour de lui se fit trop forte, il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses et il la souleva pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur lui. Elle se laissa tomber lentement alors qu'ils gémissaient tous les deux et s'immobilisèrent quelques secondes une fois qu'elle fut assise. Il avait passé un bras dans son dos et il la sentit frissonner.

Felicity sentait le sexe d'Oliver chaud et dur en elle, elle se pencha un peu et tira sur la manette pour allonger le dossier du siège. Elle prit le temps d'observer son torse, de le caresser, elle joignit ses déhanchements à ses caresses en se penchant et releva les yeux.

Oliver croisa ses yeux et leurs regards s'encrèrent profondément, ses pupilles brillaient de désir et il se sentait emporté par la concupiscence qu'il pouvait y lire. Un désir brut et sauvage qu'ils devaient assouvir. Il glissa une main sur sa nuque pour ne pas perdre son regard et la rapprocher de lui mais elle changea de position en s'allongeant un peu plus et le priva de ses yeux. Elle agissait comme la première fois et limitait leurs échanges à des aspects purement sexuels en lui retirant le droit de lire dans son regard.

Felicity avait besoin de laisser éclater son orgasme, elle avait besoin d'effacer ses pensées parasites alors elle accéléra ses va et vient en prenant appui sur le dossier du siège, alors que la bouche d'Oliver se refermait sur ses tétons et embrassait sa poitrine.

Oliver resserra ses mains sur les hanches de Felicity et se déhancha plus vigoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se resserrer autour de lui dans un cri qui le fit jouir. Il se laissa tomber sur le siège et reçu Felicity dans ses bras. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou et sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule. Il resserra légèrement ses bras autour d'elle en profitant de la sentir alanguit contre lui et quand elle se redressa il l'emporta dans un baiser.

Felicity prit appui sur le torse d'Oliver et se redressa pour mettre fin au baiser. Elle se glissa à sa place et se rhabilla rapidement sans le regarder. Ils avaient suivi leur envie et ça avait été encore meilleur que la première fois. Oliver glissa une main sous son menton pour tourner son visage vers lui, il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, elle le repoussa doucement pour finir de s'habiller et elle respira plus facilement quand il sortit de la voiture pour jeter le préservatif. Elle mit le contact sans attendre et démarra quand il eut refermé la portière. En quelques minutes, ils étaient de nouveau sur les docks. Elle coupa le contact avec l'intention de s'éloigner d'Oliver le plus rapidement possible.

\- « Merci pour cette ballade », en lui tendant la clé et en ouvrant la portière. Elle se figea quand il lui attrapa le poignet doucement.

\- « Je croyais que tu voulais éviter les problèmes ? », lui demanda-t-il incertain de ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant entre eux.

\- « Je prends ce dont j'ai envie ». Oliver n'avait pas lâché son poignet et plongea son regard dans le sien maintenant qu'elle le regardait.

\- « Si je n'avais pas eu de voiture tu te serais intéressée à moi? », perdu dans son regard. Felicity tenta de se redresser pour s'éloigner mais celui-ci la retint contre lui. « Ça veut dire non ? », insista-t-il.

« - Il y a peu de chance…

\- Il n'y a que ça alors… les voitures ? » Oliver lui avouait son inquiétude sans baisser les yeux et elle fut touchée de la peine qu'elle distinguait dans son regard.

Elle sortit et s'éloigna sans se retourner. Oliver gardait son regard perdu sur elle ne sachant pas comment il devait approcher cette femme.

Il avait gardé le silence après qu'elle lui ait sauté dessus. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se montrer trop pressant pour ne pas la faire fuir mais à la voir si détachée et presque insensible il avait eu besoin de comprendre. Mais ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il attendait.

* * *

Felicity s'en voulait, elle avait complètement déconné avec Oliver. Ce genre de comportement elle le réservait à des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou croisait peu souvent, elle n'était pas obligée de les voir ensuite pratiquement tous les jours, ce qui était le cas pour Oliver maintenant que sa bande d'amis l'avait adopté. Elle ne voulait pas l'éviter mais elle ne voulait pas non plus aborder le sujet qui semblait lui brulait les lèvres alors qu'il ne la quittait pratiquement pas du regard quand il était présent. Elle lui avait bien expliqué qu'elle n'était pas faite pour avoir un petit-ami attitré mais elle avait ensuite brouillé les limites en couchant à nouveau avec lui.

Depuis ce fameux soir, elle arrivait à ne jamais se retrouver seule avec lui mais c'était de plus en plus compliqué. Elle souffla d'énervement en pensant qu'elle avait agi comme une idiote. Elle attrapa la bouteille de bière posée sur la porte arrière ouverte du pick-up où elle était assise en attendant que la course de ce soir ne démarre. Elle s'était éloignée de ses amis et d'Oliver pour discuter avec une copine qu'elle n'avait pas croisée depuis longtemps et maintenant elle se prenait la tête toute seule en se maudissant alors que jusqu'à maintenant elle adorait sa façon de vivre. Elle balança ses pieds pendus dans le vide, elle n'avait pas envie de changer de vie, pas envie de s'attacher à un homme et pas envie de faire comme tout le monde pour s'enliser dans une routine sans saveur. Elle releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un l'interpeller et vit Tommy approcher. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle elle devrait changer de façon de vivre. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait seule.

\- « J'attendais que tu viennes me voir ». Elle vit l'incompréhension marquer ses traits et elle tendit le bras pour attraper sa chemise et le tirer vers elle. Tommy fut entraîné en avant sans s'y attendre et posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Felicity, à la lisière de son short, pour se retenir.

\- « Oh attends ! » , en les retirant rapidement. Il voulut se reculer mais elle avait croisé ses chevilles et le maintenait entre ses cuisses.

\- « Tu peux laisser tes mains si tu veux », d'une voix aguicheuse en penchant la tête sur le côté tout en se redressant pour approcher son visage de lui.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais… je ne crois pas… tu ne devrais pas… et je ne peux pas », en bégayant déstabilisé alors qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser son penchant pour elle.

\- « Tu ne peux pas ? Tu n'en as plus envie ? », en fronçant les sourcils pour chercher à comprendre.

\- « J'en ai eu très envie… mais Oliver », alors que Felicity sentait le souffle de Tommy se faire difficile maintenant qu'elle caressait son torse. Il lui attrapa les mains avec difficulté et se recula. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? », lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- « Rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe ? Je couche avec les hommes dont j'ai envie et ce soir c'est toi », en lui offrant un sourire en coin et en se radoucissant. « J'ai été claire avec Oliver, je prends du bon temps et je passe au suivant…

\- Et l'autre soir ? » Felicity marqua un geste de surprise.

\- « C'était l'ambiance du moment… mais je ne lui ai rien promis.

\- Tu devrais être plus claire avec lui et arrêter de faire souffrir mon ami », d'une voix plus dure.

Felicity libéra ses mains de celles de Tommy et se laissa glisser pour descendre du pick-up. Elle en voulait à Tommy de la faire se sentir responsable de cette situation avec Oliver mais elle n'y était pour rien. Elle avait joué franc-jeu, ne lui avait jamais rien laissé espérer de plus. Elle tourna la tête au bruit d'un moteur qui rugit et tomba sur Oliver qui les observait. Il ne semblait pas en colère ou triste mais elle sentait son regard la pénétrer et broyer son cœur.

\- « John te cherche », d'une voix atone après un silence qui lui parut interminable alors que leurs regards étaient liés. Elle se mit en marche, le dépassa sans lui prêter plus d'attention. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Tommy ? », lui demanda-t-il en la suivant et en tentant de canaliser la colère qu'il ressentait contre elle.

\- « Tu n'as pas encore compris que je couche avec les hommes que je veux quand je veux », lui asséna-t-elle sans le regarder.

Oliver se figea à ces paroles et resta seul alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Il n'écoutait pas Tommy qui s'était approché et qui lui parlait précipitamment. Il ne capta que ses derniers mots alors qu'il sentait une boule de tristesse se former dans sa gorge.

\- « On a rien fait… je te le jure…

\- « Tu peux coucher avec elle… Tu as oublié ma réputation de playboy, je ne m'attache pas », en lui offrant un sourire faux.

Il avait dit être prêt à ne partager que du sexe avec Felicity mais ce n'était plus vrai. Il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant et voir la femme qu'il aimait draguer d'autres hommes le faisait souffrir comme il n'avait jamais souffert auparavant.

* * *

 **Voila pour ce premier chapitre. Tout n'est pas gagné pour le Olicity. Pour une fois c'est Felicity qui fuit Oliver même si elle a du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus ;)**

 **Merci pour votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine. Je vous embrasse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Bonjour à toutes. J'en profite pour vous dire que cette histoire est en quatre chapitres et je vous remercie pour vos commentaires sur le premier chapitre olicity-love, aphrodite161701, Delicity-Unicorn, Angy, Evy 47 et L21.**

 **olicity-love: contente que cette histoire te plaise. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises**

 **Angy: oui Felicity mène la danse dans cette histoire. Elle ne veut pas se laisser enfermer dans une vie trop morne selon elle mais Oliver fait déjà son effet. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **L21: Felicity reste sur ses positions même si elles sont mauvaises... mais je te laisse lire la suite...**

 **Encore un mot pour Delicity-Unicorn, ma beta irremplaçable. Merci pour ton temps, ta lecture et tes avis. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Oliver arriva en courant, ça faisait presque un mois qu'il ne côtoyait plus Felicity et ses amis, mais il continuait de discuter régulièrement avec John. Il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé entre Felicity et lui et celui-ci l'avait soutenu comme il avait pu sans prendre parti ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Quand John l'avait appelé ce matin, il avait décroché sans se douter de ce qu'il allait lui apprendre et depuis il avait l'impression que le monde s'était ouvert sous ses pieds. Felicity avait eu un accident et elle avait subi plusieurs opérations. Quand il sortit de l'ascenseur de l'hôpital, il les retrouva tous la mine triste et le regard hagard. Il s'approcha de John et il lui expliqua que Felicity devait bientôt sortir du bloc. Il s'interrompit quand le chirurgien s'approcha d'eux pour leur demander si quelqu'un était de sa famille.

\- « On est tous sa famille », affirma John. Le chirurgien jeta un regard à toutes les personnes présentes et hocha la tête.

\- « Votre amie a eu une jambe et un poignet cassé, son bassin est fêlé et sa mâchoire a souffert… Toutes les opérations se sont bien passées. On a immobilisé sa mâchoire pour l'instant et on verra au fil des jours comment l'hématome se résorbera. C'est ce qui sera le plus délicat mais après un tel accident elle a la chance d'être toujours en vie. »

Le médecin leur précisa qu'ils pourraient la voir d'ici une heure et qu'une infirmière viendrait les avertir. John le remercia alors qu'Oliver restait ébahi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, n'arrivant pas à se rendre compte qu'il parlait de Felicity.

\- « Il a parlé d'un accident… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'était pendant une course ?

\- « Non, elle était seule… », commença John.

\- « Je l'ai mise au défi ». Oliver tourna la tête vers Roy et le fusilla du regard. Le jeune homme était vouté sur lui-même, la tête basse. « On… on s'ennuyait et on avait reçu une nouvelle voiture. On est à peine sortis de la ville… je la suivais et quand elle a négocié un virage, une voiture est arrivée en sens inverse. Elle a donné un coup de volant pour l'éviter, elle a perdu le contrôle et la voiture s'est encastrée dans un poteau en béton », finit-il la voix brisée par les sanglots.

Roy leva la tête quand il se sentit être soulevé du sol. Oliver venait de l'attraper par le col de son teeshirt pour le plaquer au mur derrière lui.

\- « Vous êtes complètement inconscients avec vos voiture », en lui criant après. « Vous croyez que rien ne peut vous arriver, que vous êtes des as de la conduite mais vous n'êtes que des fous furieux ».

Oliver avait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour soulager la colère et la peur qu'il ressentait. Roy ne bougeait pas et semblait attendre le coup pour libérer la culpabilité sous laquelle il semblait s'effondrer.

\- « Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute. C'est ma meilleure amie et c'est à cause de moi qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état », au milieu de ses sanglots. Quand Oliver le relâcha, il se laissa glisser au sol en cachant son visage derrière ses mains en continuant de s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Oliver s'éloigna de lui et Barry et Sarah vinrent l'encadrer pour le réconforter. John s'approcha de lui pour lui faire face et lui parla sérieusement.

\- « Ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir prévenu. Elle va avoir besoin de soutien, tous ensemble on ne sera sans doute pas de trop », en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Une infirmière les interrompit en les prévenant qu'ils pouvaient voir leur amie. John fit un signe de tête vers Roy.

\- « On y va ensemble ».

Oliver rongeait son frein dans la salle d'attente. Ça faisait un quart d'heure que John et Roy étaient entrés et il se languissait de pouvoir se rendre compte par lui-même de l'état de Felicity. Il se figea en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et il vit apparaître Roy en plus mauvais état encore que lorsqu'il était entré. John le fit assoir et invita Sarah, Barry et Oliver à entrer. Ce dernier les suivit et resta un peu en retrait alors que les amis de Felicity l'entouraient.

Sa jambe gauche était plâtrée et suspendue en hauteur, son poignet gauche était lui aussi plâtré. Il découvrit sa mâchoire immobilisée par un dispositif en métal et son visage tuméfié alors qu'elle relâchait Sarah et que Barry s'avançait pour la serrer doucement dans ses bras. Il l'entendait gémir et pleurnicher alors que ses amis essayaient de la rassurer. Quand elle fut un peu calmée, Sarah se redressa en expliquant à Felicity qu'ils allaient laisser la place et qu'ils viendraient le lendemain pour la voir.

Oliver sentit son ventre se nouer en redoutant sa réaction à sa visite, il s'avança doucement et croisa le regard de Felicity. Il se brouilla à nouveau de larmes alors il s'approcha rapidement et posa une main sur le côté de sa tête doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

\- « Hé ça va », murmura-t-il pour l'apaiser en se baissant vers elle. « Tout va bien… Tu es à l'hôpital et tout le monde va bien s'occuper de toi. Tes amis vont t'aider… et je serai là… si tu veux bien ».

Felicity chercha la main d'Oliver et la serra dans la sienne. Ses larmes redoublèrent alors que ses émotions à fleur de peau la submergeaient. Elle avait été horrible avec lui jusqu'à le faire fuir. Elle se sentit apaisée quand il posa son front contre le sien en continuant de lui murmurer que tout irait bien. Il se redressa au bout d'un moment quand il ne la sentit plus bouger, essuya les larmes encore accrochées à ses cils. Elle s'était endormie à bout de force et sous l'effet des antidouleurs en lui tenant toujours la main.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se redresser pour partir. Il déposa sa main sur le matelas et s'éloigna avec difficultés. Il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser mais il se rassura en se disant qu'il allait la revoir dès le lendemain.

* * *

Tous les amis de Felicity lui rendaient visite le plus souvent possible, elle ne pouvait toujours pas parler à cause du dispositif qu'elle portait pour immobiliser sa mâchoire, mais Barry lui avait apporté une ardoise effaçable et elle pouvait communiquer un minimum. Ce dispositif, qui rendait l'alimentation difficile, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir trop bouger avec ses plâtres, lui avait fait perdre presque une dizaine de kilos et elle se sentait rapidement fatiguée.

Felicity était installée dans son lit et s'entraînait à articuler. On lui avait enlevé cet engin de torture le matin même, et un orthophoniste était passé la voir pour lui indiquer les exercices qu'elle allait devoir faire pour rééduquer sa mâchoire. Elle avait testé sa voix et avait eu plaisir à l'entendre raisonner à nouveau. Elle n'était pas particulièrement bavarde mais deux semaines sans ouvrir la bouche c'était très long. Elle fut interrompue dans ses exercices par la porte qui s'ouvrit et elle vit apparaître Oliver. Il posa sur elle un regard étonné et elle s'empressa de le saluer avec un grand sourire. Il passait tous les jours prendre de ses nouvelles et elle l'attendait avec une certaine impatience.

\- « Bonjour », en articulant lentement et en faisant attention au moindre mouvement que réalisait ses muscles et tendons.

\- « Tu es enfin libérée ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Supportable… libérateur », articula-t-elle lentement en posant sa main sur ses joues maintenant libérées.

\- « Je suis content de te voir comme ça », en posant sa main sur la jambe de Felicity et en s'asseyant sur le bord de lit.

Depuis qu'il était à ses côtés, ils s'étaient rapprochés, ils n'avaient eu aucun geste plus qu'amical et elle voulait le remercier de sa présence et s'excuser de ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- « Je… suis… désolée », en luttant pour parler lentement, « pour ce… que je… t'ai fait. La façon... dont je me suis... comportée...

\- Hé, ça va, c'est loin et oublié », en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Felicity baissa la tête et souffla de soulagement avant de la redresser pour le regarder.

\- « Amis ?

\- Oui, amis ».

Oliver la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui quand elle se redressa pour lui donner une accolade. Il caressa ses cheveux alors qu'elle avait glissé son visage dans son cou. John lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de ses amis qu'elle considérait comme sa famille bien qu'elle soit une femme forte et comme les autres il serait là pour elle.

Felicity sortit de l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard pour rentrer dans son petit appartement, tout le monde lui avait proposé de venir un moment chez l'un ou l'autre mais elle avait refusé, elle voulait retrouver son chez elle. Alors comme lorsqu'ils passaient à l'hôpital, ses amis se succédaient dans son appartement. Chacun avait la clé pour pouvoir entrer sans difficulté si elle avait besoin d'aide ou de quoi que ce soit, même Oliver à qui John en avait tendu une un jour en ajoutant l'air de rien.

\- « Tu fais vraiment partie de la famille maintenant ».

Et il avait raison, quand il passait voir Felicity, il frappait à la porte et entrait en s'annonçant. Ce jour-là, il lui rapportait quelques courses et il la trouva en train d'utiliser le tapis de marche comme tous les jours depuis qu'on lui avait retiré son plâtre.

\- « Ça fait combien de temps que tu marches ? », en s'inquiétant de sa tendance à trop pousser son corps.

\- « Je sais pas une heure, deux peut-être… », en soulevant les épaules alors qu'elle malaxait une boule antistress à l'effigie d'une petite licorne pour remuscler sa main gauche.

Oliver se retint de dire quoi que ce soit et se mit à ranger les quelques courses et quand il se retourna, elle était assise pour réaliser de nouveaux exercices.

\- « Ça suffit, tu en fais trop », en se plantant devant elle et en la regardant sévèrement.

\- « Je ne crois pas non », d'une voix sèche. « Et je ne te demande pas ton avis », en soutenant son regard.

\- « Les médecins ont dit que tu devais travailler mais pas autant… », en tentant de garder son calme. « Tu vas récupérer mais il faut aussi le temps pour ça.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je me suis nourrie pendant un mois avec des aliments liquides. Je peux à peine manger maintenant de petites bouchées, autant dire que je ne suis pas prête d'aller au Big Belly Burger. Et si je veux piloter…

\- Quoi ? », en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur. « Non mais tu plaisantes ? Il est hors de question que tu pilotes », s'emporta-t-il.

Felicity était à bout de force, elle avait voulu trop pousser son corps mais les mots d'Oliver la mirent en rage. Elle attrapa la béquille qu'elle avait posée à portée de main et se redressa avec quelques difficultés.

\- « Mais je ne te demande pas la permission. Piloter c'est ma vie et c'est la seule motivation que j'ai pour aller mieux », en lui tenant tête.

\- « Et tu veux avoir encore un accident. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu te sois bien rendue compte de la chance que tu avais eu. Peut-être que la prochaine fois ça ne se passera pas de la même façon.

\- C'est ma vie, ça fait partie de moi depuis toujours », affirma-t-elle véhémente en faisant un pas vers lui pour le défier.

Elle posa le pied gauche avec force, emportée par sa colère, et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Oliver voulu la rattraper mais ne parvint qu'à ralentir sa chute alors qu'elle se débattait et le repoussait pour l'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle.

\- « Il n'y a que ça qui compte pour moi alors ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire », en serrant les dents et en lui lançant un regard noir, ses doigts resserrés avec force autour de la béquille qu'elle avait attrapée par le pied.

\- « Très bien », en se redressant en colère qu'elle soit aussi têtue et inconsciente.

Il sortit rapidement, claqua la porte derrière lui avec force et se stoppa dans le couloir en s'adossant au mur. Il ferma les yeux et se força à calmer sa respiration et la colère qui bouillait encore au fond de lui. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se tourna vers la porte en entendant un vacarme et un cri plein de rage et de douleur qui résonna.

Felicity laissait libre cours à ses larmes et se mit à crier pour libérer la frustration qui l'étouffait. Elle supportait depuis longtemps son corps handicapé, elle avait eu de la chance elle le savait, mais maintenant elle voulait retrouver sa vie d'avant. Tout le monde lui avait dit qu'il suffisait d'un peu de patience mais pour elle ça n'allait pas assez vite. Elle avait redoublé d'efforts, elle poussait son corps jusqu'au point de rupture mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, elle était ainsi. Elle donna un coup avec sa béquille et renversa tout ce qui était disposé sur la table basse pour libérer la colère qu'elle ressentait contre Oliver. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on vienne lui faire des leçons de moral et qu'on dirige sa vie. Elle s'était toujours débrouillée seule et elle ne laisserait personne faire ses choix à sa place.

Oliver se détacha du mur maintenant à bout de souffle, son sœur comprimé par la douleur qu'il percevait dans ses cris. Il sursauta quand John l'interpella en montant l'escalier.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », lui demanda celui-ci.

\- « On s'est disputé », en se sentant fautif. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait piloter à nouveau et je lui ai interdis ». Ils entendirent à nouveau des objets jetés au sol et des cris de rage.

\- « On va la laisser se calmer et on reviendra plus tard », soupira John.

\- « Si elle se fait mal… », en s'inquiétant de ce qui pouvait lui arriver dans cet état.

\- « Tout ira bien, on va aller prendre un café en attendant.

\- Je suis désolé », murmura Oliver. John lui donna une tape dans le dos et l'entraîna avec lui au petit café au coin de la rue.

Oliver revint à l'appartement une demi-heure plus tard. Il tendit l'oreille avant d'ouvrir la porte et quand il pénétra chez Felicity, le salon avait l'air d'avoir subi un tsunami. Il avança rapidement ne la voyant pas et la trouva assoupie sur le canapé. Il s'approcha doucement, la prit dans ses bras pour la soulever et l'emmener dans sa chambre. Elle était légère, ses muscles avaient fondu et elle n'avait pas encore repris assez de poids et de force pour cacher les os saillants qu'il sentait.

\- « Je suis désolée », murmura Felicity contre le torse d'Oliver en resserrant ses doigts sur son teeshirt. Il la déposa doucement sur son lit sans qu'elle relâche sa prise et s'assit sur le bord.

\- « C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'ai pas à te dire quoi faire mais je m'inquiète pour toi », en caressant ses cheveux. Il fit un geste pour se redresser mais elle ne relâcha pas son vêtement.

\- « Reste un moment s'il te plait ».

Oliver attrapa sa main dont les doigts étaient resserrés sur son teeshirt et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit contre lui sans attendre et il passa un bras sur ses épaules pour la consoler alors qu'elle pleurait doucement contre son torse.

* * *

\- « Ça a l'air d'aller mieux », constata John.

\- « Oui je crois qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer toute la frustration qu'elle ressentait. Pour l'instant elle ne peut pas retrouver sa vie et ça lui fait du mal. Peut-être que ça l'apaisera », en couvant Felicity du regard accompagnée de Roy.

Felicity ressentait un léger tremblement en suivant Roy qui la conduisait au fond du garage jusqu'à l'épave de sa voiture. John l'avait fait remorquer ici en attendant de savoir ce qu'elle voulait en faire. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de voir l'état de sa voiture depuis un moment déjà et après la crise qu'elle avait faite il y a quelques jours, elle se sentait assez forte aujourd'hui pour le faire.

Elle détailla tous les dommages, la carrosserie était totalement enfoncée du côté conducteur et la portière avait été arrachée. Elle s'assit avec difficultés sur le siège conducteur en laissant courir son regard sur les dégâts. Elle avait mis tout ce qu'elle avait dans cette voiture, son argent, mais surtout son temps et sa passion. Elle sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes et caressa le volant enfoncé dans le tableau de bord en partie écrasé. Elle prenait réellement l'ampleur de l'accident en voyant sa voiture et se rendit compte de la chance qu'elle avait eue. Roy se tenait près d'elle et elle le sentait aussi bouleversé qu'elle. Sa passion avait failli la tuer mais elle ressentait toujours cette envie de vitesse et de maîtrise.

Oliver ne quittait pas Felicity des yeux, depuis qu'il était revenu dans sa vie, il la voyait régulièrement, s'occupait d'elle comme tous ses amis mais il sentait bien que ses sentiments pour elle étaient toujours là. Il les avait mis de côté pour la soutenir et lui apporter l'aide dont elle avait besoin durant sa convalescence et il était de plus en plus protecteur.

Il avait peur qu'il puisse lui arriver quoi que ce soit alors quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle comptait piloter à nouveau, il avait été terrifié et cette émotion l'avait conduit à lui crier dessus. Felicity s'était alors redressée les yeux brillant de colère et de détermination, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était ce pourquoi elle était faite et qu'elle ne laisserait rien se mettre entre elle et sa passion. Mais cette passion qui ne pouvait s'assouvir semblait la ronger de l'intérieur. Elle avait besoin de se sentir emportée par le frisson de la vitesse et se mettre en danger. L'adrénaline était son addiction et le sevrage de n'importe quelle drogue était toujours difficile.

Après cette visite qui lui servit de catharsis, Felicity se laissa raccompagner chez elle par Oliver. Elle avait voulu monter les escaliers par ses propres moyens et il avançait à son rythme, marche après marche. Arrivée sur le palier, elle souffla de soulagement et Oliver prit les devants pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Elle avait passé le trajet depuis le garage, perdue dans ses pensées, et étrangement elle se sentait beaucoup plus calme que ces derniers jours. Elle franchit le seuil quelques minutes après et grimaça quand Oliver s'approcha d'elle pour lui tendre une bière sans alcool en refermant la porte derrière elle. Il sourit amusé par sa grimace mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle boive n'importe quoi avec les antidouleurs qu'elle prenait. Elle tira une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus à bout de force.

\- « Je vais reconduire.

\- Je sais », en se tournant vers elle, plantant son regard dans le sien. Il était résigné et elle voyait déjà l'inquiétude assombrir son regard.

\- « Ne fait pas cette tête… je sais ce que tu penses…

\- « J'ai peur », avoua Oliver.

\- « Moi aussi ». Il la regarda surpris mais ne dit rien. « Mais je ne me laisserai pas gouverner par cette peur. Je dois la vaincre et il n'y a qu'une seule façon », en lui parlant calmement.

Après ce jour, Oliver et Felicity se rapprochèrent encore. Ils passèrent plus de temps ensemble si c'était possible, ils apprenaient à se connaitre et se livraient à l'autre plus facilement, surtout Felicity qui avait jusque-là dressé des murs qu'il avait été bien incapable de briser. Elle lui parla plus en détails de son adolescence, de la raison de sa passion, de ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle était au volant et même s'il s'inquiétait toujours il comprenait le plaisir qu'elle prenait.

Les mois passant, Felicity avait abandonné sa béquille et retrouvait peu à peu le corps qui avait été le sien. Ça lui donnait plus de force et surtout plus d'espoir en voyant la possibilité de conduire à nouveau approcher. Sa voiture était prête et elle se sentait prête. Elle en discutait un peu avec Oliver mais même s'il ne sautait pas de joie, il l'écoutait préparer son grand retour.

* * *

Felicity était saluée par de nombreuses personnes, tellement qu'elle avait du mal à répondre à toutes alors qu'elle cherchait du regard Oliver. Elle lui avait demandé d'être là pour sa première course et il avait accepté avec réticences. Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, mais elle voulait lui montrait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison. Elle se sentait tendue et euphorique, une drôle de sensation qui l'enserrait et la faisait déjà vibrer d'impatience et d'appréhension. Elle soupira de soulagement en le voyant enfin.

\- « J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir », en le prenant dans ses bras et en le serrant fort contre elle. Oliver sentit sa gorge se serrer et la regarda en essayant de sourire.

\- « Je te l'avais promis ».

Ils restèrent plongés dans le regard de l'autre pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient ramenés sur terre par l'appel du départ. Felicity jeta un regard aux voitures alignées avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Oliver qui ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux. Elle ressentit une difficulté à se séparer de lui, une peur tout à coup de ne pas le revoir, qu'il ne soit pas là à son arrivée.

\- « Je t'attends… », en caressant sa pommette de son pouce pour repousser une mèche de cheveux. « Je veux te voir gagner ».

Elle lui sourit émue, le pris encore une fois dans ses bras avant de se reculer rapidement pour rejoindre sa voiture. Elle s'installa, le regard d'Oliver emplissant encore son esprit, elle mit le contact et se concentra sur la course avec une rage encore plus grande de gagner.

Elle survola la course et après une dizaine de minutes elle mettait pied à terre sous les applaudissements. Elle fut emportée dans des embrassades mais elle ne perdait pas de vue Oliver qui était un peu plus loin au calme. Elle se détacha de toutes ces personnes et couru vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Oliver avait été tétanisé tout le temps où Felicity avait été hors de sa vue et quand il avait vu arriver sa voiture il avait respiré plus facilement. Il la regarda être acclamée alors que son sourire resplendissait et il sourit quand leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre. Il se mit à rire de soulagement et ne lâcha pas des yeux alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Il fut saisi quand elle se jeta contre lui pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Comme la première fois, il se laissa faire, il ne pouvait pas lui résister pour son plus grand malheur. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille, les remonta dans son dos alors qu'il sentait son corps frêle se presser avec envie contre le sien. Il espérait que son comportement soit motivé par un sentiment plus profond que l'excitation du moment et alors que la crainte de souffrir encore l'étouffait, il cassa leur baiser à regret.

\- « Attends… », en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en essayant de contrôler son souffle. « Dieu sait que j'ai envie de toi… mais je ne veux pas être là uniquement car tu as besoin de ressentir du plaisir. Je veux compter plus que ça ». Oliver attendait une réponse mais le silence s'étirait.

\- « Tu comptes plus que ça pour moi », en murmurant et en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour enserrer sa tête.

Il sentit son cœur s'alléger, son souffle revenir et sourit comme un idiot. Ils se regardaient tous les deux aussi émus et il la serra dans ses bras en lui donnant un nouveau baiser passionné.

Felicity avait retrouvé le plaisir qui la transportait au volant de sa voiture mais elle avait compris en franchissant la ligne d'arrivée que l'ivresse qu'elle avait ressentie était due à tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans le regard d'Oliver. Il était inquiet, mais aussi fier et avait assez confiance en elle pour la laisser vivre ce qui était nécessaire pour elle. Ces derniers mois, elle avait découvert l'homme derrière le corps qu'elle avait utilisé et il était loin du stéréotype qu'elle avait cru rencontrer.

* * *

 **Oliver a failli perdre Felicity et après ce qu'ils ont traversé elle avoue tenir à lui. C'est un grand pas pour elle.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine. Je vous embrasse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Je remercie toutes celles qui ont laissé un commentaire, Olicity-love, Delicity-Unicorn, aphrodite161701, Evy 7, Angy, Ally84 et Jessy-jess35.**

 **Olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Angy: Felicity finit par ouvrir les yeux en voyant tout ce qu'Oliver a fait pour elle. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Ally84: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, la suite est là ;)**

 **Un dernier mot pour ma beta adoré Delicity-Unicorn. Merci pour ta présence, je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Je vous laisse enfin lire la suite... maintenant que Felicity a ouvert les yeux sur tout ce qu'a fait Oliver pour elle. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity avait l'impression que la soirée s'était éternisée mais elle n'avait pas voulu non plus faire faux bond à ses amis. Ils étaient aussi heureux qu'elle de la voir de nouveau au volant d'une voiture et ça leur permettait de renouer avec leurs habitudes.

Tout au long de la soirée, Oliver et elle s'étaient lancés de fréquents regards mais même s'ils s'étaient embrassés sans se cacher elle voulait se retrouver seule avec lui pour prendre le temps de goûter à ce quelque chose de nouveau qu'ils partageaient. Quand elle salua ses amis pour rentrer chez elle, Oliver la suivit et elle le laissa faire sans se poser de questions. Ils firent la route en silence et rentrèrent dans l'appartement toujours aussi silencieux. Felicity sentait son regard sur elle et elle avait encore du mal à supporter l'intensité de tout ce qu'elle y lisait.

Oliver était appuyé sur la table et regardait Felicity encore adossée contre la porte. Cette scène lui rappelait de bons souvenirs mais l'ambiance cette fois-ci était très différente, ils se connaissaient bien maintenant et ils se sentaient tous les deux gênés. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et tendit la main pour attraper celle de Felicity et la tirer à lui doucement. Il la reçut dans ses bras et elle déposa sa main sur son épaule et l'autre sur son torse alors qu'il posait les siennes sur ses reins.

Felicity se tendit à se retrouver contre Oliver, ses mains chaudes se posant sur la peau nue de ses reins lui coupant le souffle et son cœur s'emballant sous l'effet de l'appréhension. Ils avaient déjà couché ensemble, mais cette fois ça avait un autre sens et elle le sentait dans son regard et dans tous ses gestes. Même au fond d'elle, elle savait que ça aurait beaucoup plus de sens que ce qu'ils avaient pu faire jusqu'à maintenant et que c'était une évolution logique de leur rapprochement de ces derniers mois.

Oliver caressa tendrement son dos alors qu'il la sentait trembler entre ses bras. Elle ne le repoussait pas mais il la sentait avoir du mal à affronter son regard. Il glissa un doigt sous son menton afin de voir son visage, elle gardait les yeux baissés alors il déposa un baiser sage sur ses lèvres pour tenter de la détendre.

Felicity se focalisa sur la sensation des lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes pour essayer d'oublier tout ce qui lui faisait peur. Elle appréciait leur douceur et toute la tendresse qu'il mettait dans ce baiser et son corps s'emplit d'une nouvelle tension sous les caresses de ses mains. L'attention dont il faisait preuve l'enivrait mais elle se sentait également déstabilisée à ce que signifiaient ses gestes. Elle était presque aussi nerveuse que si c'était sa première fois, et au moment où cette idée germa au risque d'accentuer sa peur, elle sentit la langue d'Oliver demander l'accès à sa bouche et ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées.

Oliver approfondit leur baiser en prenant le temps, il voulait profiter encore plus de cet instant que de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu partager jusqu'à maintenant. Il caressa sa langue de la sienne avec quelques réserves et quand il sentit les mains de Felicity se resserrer sur sa nuque, il appuya son baiser en sentant son torse libéré d'une inquiétude. Elle se laissait enfin approcher. Il tenait fermement Felicity entre ses bras et sentait son corps épouser le sien en se détendant. Il mit fin à leur baiser, en déposa un dernier sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer légèrement en libérant son corps. Il ne voulait rien lui imposer et la laissait décider de la suite si elle se sentait prête.

Felicity releva à peine le regard en sentant la pression des lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes s'alléger. Elle se laissa happer par tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'elle put y lire. Elle ressentait encore cette peur au fond du ventre de laisser un homme l'aimer mais elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait tenter de vivre avec lui plus que ce qu'elle donnait aux autres. Elle lui prit la main et l'attira jusque dans sa chambre. Son cœur menait une danse endiablée à se laisser aimer mais elle voulait expérimenter ce sentiment dans les bras d'Oliver.

Celui-ci posa ses mains sur les hanches de Felicity et elle frissonna. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, alors il pressa doucement sur son épaule pour la faire se retourner vers lui. Il garda une main sur sa hanche et l'autre se glissa dans son cou jusqu'à sa nuque alors que son pouce se glissait sous son menton. Elle redressa la tête lentement et il retrouva son regard qu'il sonda à nouveau. Son cœur se contracta en voyant une légère appréhension au fond de ses prunelles.

\- « On n'est pas obligés… », murmura-t-il le cœur lourd de la voir se méfier encore de lui.

Le regard de Felicity se brouilla et elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour retrouver sa bouche. Elle l'embrassa avec une petite retenue et approfondit son baiser peu à peu pour lui faire ressentir toute son envie et en laissant s'effacer au fil des secondes sa réticence à lui faire plus de place dans sa vie. Elle ne voulait plus fuir et resserra sa prise sur sa nuque.

Oliver se baissa pour laisser Felicity approfondir leur baiser et il posa à nouveau ses mains sur sa taille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble mais c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient faire l'amour et il voulait lui donner encore plus de plaisir que les fois précédentes. Il se sentit entraîné et il suivit Felicity sans rompre leur baiser en se couchant à côté d'elle. Elle relâcha légèrement sa prise pour pouvoir respirer et il en profita pour découvrir le reste de son corps avec sa bouche alors que sa main caressait son flanc en remontant sous son top.

Felicity ferma les yeux, elle était beaucoup moins directive que lors de leurs premières fois, elle était rassurée de sentir Oliver prendre les commandes et le laissa faire. Elle sentit sa bouche se poser sur son cou et son souffle s'écraser sur sa peau humide de ses baisers. Elle posa une main dans son dos en cédant à l'envie de sentir son corps sous ses mains. Elle frissonna alors qu'il gémissait doucement près de son oreille aux caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait. Ce son l'électrisa et elle voulut l'entendre encore une fois gémir dans son cou alors elle glissa sa main sous sa chemise et soupira de plaisir à sentir sa peau chaude.

Oliver se redressa pour plonger son regard dans celui de Felicity, ses mains sur sa peau nue le brûlaient et il se cambra à peine pour lui faire sentir son excitation maintenant évidente. Il fut heureux de sentir ses mains se poser sur ses joues et de ne pas la voir fuir son regard. Elle gémit à son tour en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure sur laquelle il fondit avant de prendre possession de sa bouche encore une fois.

Felicity fit glisser ses mains de ses joues à sa nuque et les resserra sur la tête d'Oliver pour le retenir contre elle. Elle aimait qu'il prenne le temps de l'embrasser et d'embraser son corps en lui faisant sentir toute son envie pour elle. Il envoya ses hanches en avant contre son intimité et elle apprécia de sentir son désir accentuant le sien au fond de son ventre.

\- « Déshabille-moi », murmura-t-elle difficilement. « Je veux te sentir contre moi », et Oliver se redressa pour lui retirer son top avec son aide, se débarrassa de son soutien-gorge et retira sa chemise.

Il resta un instant immobile à la contempler ainsi abandonnée pour la première fois. Sa respiration était courte, son souffle fébrile et ses joues rougies par l'excitation. Son regard se déplaça à sa poitrine qu'il caressa tendrement avant de se baisser pour embrasser ses seins et mordiller ses tétons. Il l'entendit gémir et se redressa pour voir l'excitation envahir son regard alors qu'il titillait la pointe de son sein avec son pouce.

Felicity maintenait son regard dans le sien et elle se sentait encore plus excitée de le laisser voir de façon aussi intime le plaisir qu'elle prenait. Elle resserra ses mains sur sa peau nue et remonta le long de son torse en caressant ses muscles puis l'attrapa par les épaules pour sentir sa peau brûlante contre la sienne. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant ses doigts ouvrir son short pour se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur. Son souffle s'étrangla et elle écouta Oliver grogner contre sa peau en testant son humidité du bout des doigts.

Son excitation devenait de plus en plus difficile à contrôler, il réalisa une ligne de baisers sur le ventre de Felicity alors que ses doigts caressaient son intimité humide à travers son sous vêtement. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent la frontière de son vêtement et il lui retira avec impatience le peu qu'il lui restait. Il reposa ses lèvres sur sa peau, embrassa sa hanche et glissa lentement un doigt entre ses lèvres humides. Le gémissement qui s'échappa de la gorge de Felicity l'encouragea, et il embrassa son aine en ajouta un second doigt dans son intimité. Il réalisa quelque va et vient en caressant son clitoris de son pouce avant de jouer avec ce petit bout de chaire renflé de désir avec sa langue. Il l'observait se contorsionner, son souffle rapide faisant danser sa petite poitrine et elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- « Oliver… », gémit-elle en tirant sur ses mèches courtes pour le faire se redresser. Celui-ci ne demandait pas mieux et il retrouva sa bouche pour qu'elle l'embrasse profondément goûtant son excitation. « Oliver », le supplia-t-elle en relevant son bassin pour se frotter contre son sexe dur encore emprisonné.

Oliver roula sur le côté pour se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements et quand il se replaça au-dessus de Felicity, elle enroula ses doigts autour de son sexe dressé. Il gémit avec force sans pouvoir refréner ce plaisir à la sentir le caresser. Elle fit aller et venir sa main en resserrant ses doigts autour de son gland et taquina celui-ci de son pouce en étalant le liquide qu'elle sentait déjà. Elle continua de le caresser et l'attira à nouveau pour l'emporter dans un baiser profond. Il était en appuie sur une main alors qu'il caressait la poitrine de Felicity de l'autre et que son corps, qui se déhanchait lentement, était entièrement soumis à ses mains.

Il dut se faire violence pour mettre fin au baiser et se concentrer pour tendre la main et attraper un préservatif. Il se prépara sous le regard concupiscent de Felicity et quand il fut prêt, il se plaça à son entrée, la regarda dans les yeux et poussa lentement pour se glisser en elle. Il pénétra ce fourreau chaud sans difficulté et en se gorgeant de son regard. Il s'immobilisa un instant et quand elle glissa ses mains au creux de ses reins il commença à se déhancher. Elle lui offrait enfin son regard et le laissait accéder à ses émotions.

Felicity était subjuguée par ce qu'elle lisait dans les yeux d'Oliver et contrairement aux fois précédentes, elle ne cherchait plus à éviter le regard qu'il posait sur elle. Elle sentait les mouvements de va et vient se faire plus brusques et elle les accompagna des mouvements de son bassin en sentant grandir son plaisir. Son orgasme explosa et déferla à travers son corps alors qu'elle se resserrait autour de celui qui lui faisait tant découvrir. Elle vit le plaisir inonder le regard d'Oliver avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur elle enivré de plaisir. Elle resserra ses bras autour de son corps pour baigner encore un moment dans sa chaleur. Oliver se redressa pour la regarder tendrement et posa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- « Ça va? », lui demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue amoureusement.

\- « Oui », souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Il se retira et se leva en lui disant qu'il revenait de suite et quand il revint dans la chambre, Felicity s'était glissée sous les draps et il en fit autant. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire, se lovant contre son torse. Oliver appréciait son corps alangui contre le sien et il caressa ses épaules et son dos alors qu'ils s'assoupissaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- « Je t'ai menti », souffla-t-elle contre son torse alors que le silence s'étirait depuis quelques minutes. Elle caressa son pectoral et remonta son visage dans son cou pour déposer un baiser sur sa clavicule. Oliver s'inquiéta qu'elle ait à nouveau changée d'avis et retint son souffle. « Après que tu m'aies laissé conduire l'Aston Martin, je t'ai laissé penser que tu ne représentais rien pour moi. Mais la vérité c'est que je t'ai laissé monter à côté de moi pour partager une course… et même si c'était pour te faire perdre ton petit sourire confiant et pouvoir conduire ton Impala, c'est une chose que je ne fais jamais. J'ai senti dès le début quelque chose entre nous et ça m'a fait peur », en avouant pour la première fois ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sentiment. « Alors j'ai gardé mes habitudes et je t'ai maintenu à l'écart mais tout ce que on a partagé depuis… c'est bien plus que l'opportunité de conduire une voiture », en relevant les yeux dans les siens.

Le regard d'Oliver était profond et un sourire apaisé fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il approcha son visage du sien pour joindre leurs lèvres.

\- « Tant mieux », murmura-t-il contre sa peau entre deux baisers avant de la prendre dans ses bras en voulant s'endormir contre elle.

Oliver se sentait bien, apaisé de voir que Felicity ne fuyait plus cette intimité et il était heureux qu'elle se soit confiée à lui. Lui aussi avait senti ce petit quelque chose de si particulier entre eux dès le début. Il repensa à leur première rencontre ainsi que la fois où il l'avait laissé conduire l'Aston Martin de son père. Elle était une fanatique des voitures mais il était heureux qu'elle lui fasse un peu de place dans sa vie. Il rit doucement en se souvenant de toutes les caractéristiques dont elle pouvait faire la liste.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je repensais à cette balade en voiture. Tu connais toutes les caractéristiques de toutes les voitures ? » Elle gloussa à son tour, elle lui avait fait le catalogue de la Vanquish S, en partie car elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux de pouvoir conduire une telle voiture mais aussi car elle était très anxieuse et dans ces cas-là, elle avait tendance à beaucoup parler lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- « Mais je connais les caractéristiques de toutes les voitures que j'aimerais un jour conduire », précisa-t-elle.

\- « Vraiment ? Et comme laquelle ? » et il se mordit la langue de lui avoir posé la question alors qu'elle s'enflammait.

\- « La Jaguar XKR qui a une puissance maximale de 550 chevaux, 8 cylindres en V et qui peut atteindre les 100 km/h en 4,7 secondes. Celle avec l'intérieur en cuir et boiserie, la version aluminium et carbone n'a pas le même charme.

\- Non c'est sûr », en pouffant, c'était bien un des seuls aspects qu'il pouvait juger n'y connaissant rien en mécanique.

\- « Mais il y a aussi la Maserati Gran Turismo », en se laissant emporter par sa passion. C'est un moteur V8, elle atteint les 100km/h en 5,2 secondes mais sa carrosserie me fait beaucoup plus vibrer que celle de la Jaguar ».

Oliver fit glisser sa main sur la hanche de Felicity en se demandant s'il n'allait pas être jaloux de toutes ces voitures et pour tenter de la ramener à une activité plus intéressante de son point de vue.

\- « Comment tu arrives à retenir tout ça?

\- Ça me passionne et quand un sujet m'intéresse, je peux m'y jeter à corps perdu pour en apprendre le plus possible », dit-elle d'une voix plus basse en caressant le dos d'Oliver et en se resserrant contre lui.

* * *

Felicity était en train de fouiller tous les recoins de son appartement, il n'était pas si grand que ça mais ça faisait bien une demi-heure qu'elle cherchait sa casquette. Elle était sûre qu'elle aurait dû se trouver dans ce coin de l'appartement, elle se souvenait très bien être rentrée la veille et l'avoir lancée à travers la pièce avant de tomber sur le fauteuil du fond.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? », lui demanda Oliver en sortant de la salle de bain.

\- « Ma casquette, elle était là et maintenant non et ça m'énerve… », en grognant de mécontentement.

\- « Dans ta chambre, sur la commode ». Elle se dirigea sans attendre dans la chambre et mit enfin la main sur l'objet recherché avec un soupir de frustration.

\- « Tu dois arrêter de mettre la pagaille ici », Oliver se stoppa surpris et la regarda avec un sourire en coin. « Je ne retrouve plus mes affaires ». Un petit rire lui échappa, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi bordélique que Felicity et elle l'accusait de mettre du désordre alors qu'il rangeait. « Quoi ? C'est vrai », lui dit-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un petit regard de reproche.

\- « Ouai », en hochant la tête, « désolé ».

Felicity arriva en trombe au garage, ils avaient beaucoup de travail en ce moment et elle ne devait pas arriver en retard. Même si John était son ami, elle ne voulait pas que ça biaise leur relation professionnelle et elle était sérieuse et appliquée. Il la rassura en lui disant qu'elle pouvait bien arriver cinq minutes en retard mais elle s'excusa en lui expliquant qu'elle ne trouvait plus sa casquette et son énervement s'amplifia quand elle l'entendit rire. Elle le regarda en attendant une explication à sa réaction.

\- « Tu es la personne la plus désordonnée que je connaisse Felicity

\- Mais je trouve toujours ce que je cherche dans mon bordel », assura-t-elle.

\- « Oui peut être mais maintenant Oliver range derrière toi ». John vit qu'elle était surprise et se mit de nouveau à rire. « Quoi tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Et je suis sûr en plus que tu l'as accusé de mettre du désordre chez toi.

\- « Oui », admit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- « Il faut vraiment qu'il soit amoureux… »

Elle resta plantée là en regardant John s'éloigner en riant. Elle jeta un regard à Barry qui n'était pas loin.

\- « C'est vrai qu'Oliver range derrière moi ? », lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse et elle le vit hocher la tête.

Elle se retint de bougonner et passa toute la journée à travailler et à réfléchir à ce que ses amis lui avaient dit. Oliver passait encore plus de temps chez elle que lorsqu'elle était convalescente, il l'avait beaucoup aidée pendant cette période et depuis elle avait compris qu'elle l'aimait et acceptait ses sentiments mais elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de ces changements subtils qui avaient accompagné sa présence dans sa vie.

Elle rentra chez elle en fin journée, Oliver était déjà là à cuisiner et elle l'observa un petit moment en se rendant compte de la chance qu'elle avait et du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru. Elle s'approcha de lui, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et retira sa veste qu'elle lança sur une chaise comme à son habitude sans y penser et alla ouvrir le réfrigérateur.

\- « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? », lui demanda Oliver en pendant sa veste à la patère de l'entrée alors qu'elle le regardait faire. Elle détourna le regard quand il reprit sa place aux fourneaux.

\- « J'ai travaillé sur une nouvelle voiture avec Barry », en délassant ses boots et les retira à l'aide de ses pieds au milieu de la pièce. « Et toi ? », avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre.

\- « J'ai vu ma sœur qui est rentrée pour quelques jours ». Elle se rendit compte en revenant dans la cuisine que ses chaussures étaient rangées dans un coin pour ne pas gêner le passage. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, Oliver était aussi ordonné qu'elle était désordonnée.

\- « Elle se plait dans son école ? », en retirant son pantalon qu'elle laissa choir au sol sur son trajet alors que la conversation déviait sur un autre sujet.

Sans prêter attention au regard de Felicity, Oliver attrapa le vêtement et le déposa dans le sac de linge sale dans la salle de bain. Elle souleva les sourcils en le regardant faire amusée, ça avait l'air d'être un réflexe chez lui, Oliver passait derrière elle pour ranger sans lui avoir jamais fait le reproche d'être si désordonnée. Elle sourit en coin, ils étaient très différents sur de nombreux points et pourtant ils s'entendaient bien et se complétaient.

\- « Mes amis m'ont fait remarquer une petite chose… », en retirant son débardeur. « Ils m'ont dit que tu étais très ordonné ».

Oliver rit doucement à cette réflexion alors qu'elle l'avait accusé le matin même de mettre la pagaille chez elle. C'était un des premiers traits de caractère qu'il avait découvert chez elle quand il avait mis un pied dans son appartement. Il tourna la tête vers Felicity, son rire se perdit dans sa gorge en la voyant en sous-vêtement et il se rendit compte du regard lubrique qu'elle posait sur lui, son souffle se perdit et il déglutit avec difficultés. Il vit le débardeur qu'elle tenait du bout du doigt glisser pour s'écraser sur le sol et un frisson remonta le long de son dos en la voyant pratiquement nue face à lui avec son regard joueur. Elle lui sourit, prit la direction de sa chambre et il la suivit sans attendre. Ce débardeur pouvait bien rester parterre un moment.

* * *

Oliver était dans la chambre et finissait de se préparer alors que Felicity était encore sous la douche. Si ça n'avait été que de lui ils auraient pris cette douche ensemble mais elle l'avait repoussé quand il l'avait retrouvée dans la salle de bain et qu'il avait voulu l'entraîner avec lui en lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. Il l'avait relâchée et elle s'était éloignée sans le regarder. Et depuis il tentait de trouver son regard mais elle restait distante et répondait pas monosyllabes. Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre en écoutant la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle était déjà partie et il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Felicity arriva au travail très en avance, elle avait voulu éviter Oliver et elle s'était quasiment enfuie de chez elle. Elle se laissa tomber sur les marches à côté de l'entrée du garage, le regard perdu en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Elle s'était levée de bonne humeur, heureuse, elle avait traversé le salon et avait remarqué le sac d'Oliver dans un coin sans y prêter réellement attention. Puis elle s'était rendue dans la salle de bain, avait attrapé sa brosse à dent à côté de laquelle se tenait celle d'Oliver et en attrapant le dentifrice elle s'était tendue. Son regard posé sur le rasoir d'Oliver, repassa à la brosse à dent, elle retourna dans le salon et prit conscience de toutes les affaires qu'il avait ramenées au fur et à mesure.

Elle sentit une angoisse se former au fond de son ventre et un poids reposer sur sa poitrine. Elle martelait depuis des années qu'elle n'était pas faite pour les histoires d'amour et vivre en couple et même si elle acceptait maintenant les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle était loin de se sentir capable de vivre avec un homme. John lui avait en partie fait prendre conscience de la place qu'avait pris Oliver dans sa vie et elle avait l'impression que ce matin ça lui sautait au visage… il y avait plus que le simple fait qu'Oliver range derrière elle. Il vivait pratiquement chez elle.

Elle était sur le point de faire une crise de panique alors qu'un sentiment d'étouffement la prenait à la gorge quand la voix de John la ramena à la réalité en lui demandant si tout aller bien. Elle acquiesça et tenta de cacher cette angoisse tout au long de la matinée et à sa pause de midi elle fut attirée par le bruit d'un moteur. Elle vit descendre Oliver d'une voiture et elle se releva, la curiosité lui faisant oublier pendant un instant ses incertitudes concernant leur relation.

Oliver sourit légèrement, rassuré de voir qu'elle ne l'ignorait pas avec cette surprise. Il la regarda s'approcher alors que Felicity avait le regard perdu sur la carrosserie brillante.

\- « Je voulais te faire une surprise pour oublier les problèmes qui semblent occuper ton esprit », dit-il en se baissant vers elle. « Ou me faire pardonner si j'ai fait quelque chose… » Elle redressa la tête et se sentit coupable d'avoir peur de s'engager avec un homme qui faisait autant attention à elle.

\- « Merci », en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Et tu n'as rien fait », en posant sa main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- « Tu crois que tu peux passer ta pause avec moi pour faire un petit tour ?

\- « Oui sans problème ». Elle retira en vitesse son bleu de travail et prévint John qu'elle revenait dans une heure. Elle était toujours nerveuse de sa prise de conscience mais ça serait l'occasion d'essayer d'en parler.

Felicity se glissa derrière le volant avec plaisir et ils se dirigèrent vers un fast-food pour déjeuner rapidement avant de pouvoir profiter des chevaux qui se cachaient sous cette carrosserie. A peine installés à table, elle commença à parler de la voiture pour cacher sa gêne mais elle sentait le regard d'Oliver peser sur elle. Il attendait qu'elle lui explique son comportement. Elle souffla d'appréhension à la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir et aux risques de le blesser, en repoussant les restes de son repas.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? », lui demanda-t-il doucement pour l'encourager à parler.

\- « Je suis désolée… » Il resta silencieux et abandonna également son plateau. « Ce matin… je me suis rendu compte… », en prenant une inspiration et en évitant son regard. « Je… tu habites chez moi ». Elle remarqua son geste de recul, légèrement surpris de la raison évoquée et elle voulut le rassurer avant qu'il ne se fasse de fausses idées. « Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas bien mais… je n'ai pas l'habitude, je n'ai jamais vécu avec un homme, jamais réellement eu de petit ami. Et c'est bizarre… je ne sais pas comment gérer ça. Ça m'angoisse et… » Elle se tut quand Oliver attrapa ses mains pour les serrer dans les siennes et essayer de la calmer.

\- « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû prendre autant de place chez toi. Je crois que j'ai laissé quelques affaires sans vraiment me rendre compte que tu aurais du mal à gérer ça ». Elle baissa les yeux en se sentant coupable. « Hey », l'appela-t-il pour retrouver son regard. Felicity releva la tête et le regarda avec gêne. « Je t'aime, je veux que tu sois heureuse et je te laisserai l'espace qu'il te faut pour m'accepter dans ta vie ».

C'était la première fois qu'il lui avouait qu'il l'aimait et ce n'était peut-être pas judicieux de lui dire ça alors qu'elle angoissait et se sentait perdue mais il pensait qu'elle avait besoin de comprendre qu'il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour elle.

\- « Je ne désespère pas qu'un jour on puisse vivre ensemble », ajouta-t-il pour plaisanter. « Je suis ton petit ami alors que tu disais ne pas avoir des histoires longues. On prendra le temps qu'il faut… »

Felicity glissa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle. Elle avait encore du travail à faire sur elle mais avec Oliver et en prenant le temps, elle commençait à croire que cette vie qu'elle avait depuis si longtemps repoussée pouvait être aussi faite pour elle.

C'est l'esprit plus léger et encore un peu plus proches qu'ils reprirent la route. Felicity s'éloigna du centre-ville pour tester la voiture mais c'était sans compter sur la police qui était à l'affût des excès de vitesse. Elle était largement au-dessus de la limitation, elle ne pouvait pas entamer une course poursuite avec une voiture qui ne lui appartenait pas, alors elle obtempéra. Mais tout ne se passa si facilement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand les policiers la menacèrent d'outrage à agents. Elle avait simplement voulu leur expliquer qu'ils seraient plus utiles à arrêter les voleurs ou les trafiquants plutôt que des personnes qui roulaient vite certes mais qui savaient piloter. Son langage un peu grossier ne leur avait pas plu et son casier déjà chargé l'avait conduit sur le siège arrière de la voiture de patrouille avant d'atterrir en cellule.

Oliver n'avait pas été grossier mais quand un des policiers l'avait attrapée un peu brusquement pour la faire monter à l'arrière de leur voiture, il s'était interposé et il avait suivi le même chemin qu'elle.

Ils devaient payer une caution pour sortir et Oliver la rassura, il allait s'occuper de tout, il demanda à passer un coup de fil en arrivant au poste et quand il fut accompagné en cellule cinq minutes plus tard, il la retrouva et la rassura à nouveau, dans moins d'une heure ils seraient dehors.

Felicity vit un sourire fleurir sur les lèvres d'Oliver quand une demi-heure plus tard, une jeune femme brune se postait devant la cellule alors qu'un agent ouvrait la porte.

\- « Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ? », demanda-t-elle à Oliver en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- « Non mais je ne savais pas qui appeler, merci d'être venu Laurel ». Il se leva en entraînant Felicity avec lui.

\- « Ça va, j'ai payé ta caution mais…

\- Vous ne sortez pas mademoiselle », les interrompit le garde en repoussant Felicity dans la cellule et en fermant de nouveau à clé.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda Oliver en se tournant vers Laurel.

\- « C'est ce que j'allais te dire. Je n'ai pas pu payer les deux cautions. La sienne est plus importante à cause de la récidive.

\- Je vais faire ce qu'il faut », en se tournant de nouveau vers Felicity et attrapant sa main à travers les barreaux alors que Laurel s'éloignait. « Je vais m'en occuper et…

\- Tiens Oliver! Tu traînes avec les repris de justice maintenant ? Ton cas ne s'arrange pas », d'une voix défaitiste. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement vers l'inspecteur Lance et lui jeta un regard noir. « Je dirais bien qui se ressemble s'assemble mais je ne veux pas insulter ton amie », se moqua-t-il. Oliver prit sur lui pour ne pas lui donner un coup de poing et risquer d'aggraver la situation de Felicity.

\- « Inspecteur Lance », apostropha Laurel en s'approchant à nouveau pour que la situation ne dégénère pas.

\- « Maître Lance », lui répondit son père pour la saluer.

\- « Mon client a payé sa caution, il est libre et il va partir, sans faire d'histoire », en s'adressant à Oliver.

\- « Je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas », en regardant Felicity maintenant seule derrière ces barreaux. Elle regardait la scène se jouer à distance ne comprenant pas tout ce qu'il se passait et observa Oliver s'éloigner.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec le fils Queen », lui dit l'inspecteur d'un ton presque paternel. « Il cherche à défier la loi, il va se servir de toi et quand il en aura assez il disparaîtra. Je l'ai déjà vu faire alors méfis-toi ».

Felicity le regardait sans réagir en essayant encore de réaliser qu'Oliver était en fait Oliver Queen. Elle vivait sans télévision, ne connaissait pas son visage, ne s'intéressait pas aux potins mondains de Starling mais tout le monde savait qui était Oliver, le fils aîné de la famille Queen qui allait hériter d'un empire et qui pour l'instant ne faisait parler de lui que par ses écarts de conduite et sa réputation de coureur. Elle fronça les sourcils alors que la réalité la percutait de plein fouet.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc derrière elle en se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait pas qui il était, il lui mentait depuis tout ce temps et en repensant à ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand il lui avait avoué l'aimer un peu plus tôt, elle se sentit trahie.

\- « Il faut que je passe un coup de fil », demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Elle se leva quand l'inspecteur lui fit signe d'approcher et il ouvrit la cellule pour la conduire au téléphone. Il fallait que John vienne la chercher le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

 **Felicity a réussi à laisser tomber ses barrières même si elle a encore des peurs en se rendant compte de la place que prend Oliver dans son quotidien et c'est sans compter ce qu'elle apprend sur lui...**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Merci pour votre lecture, je vous embrasse fort.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Bonjour à toutes.**

 **Je remercie grandement les lectrices qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire, Delicity-Unicorn, aphrodite161701, olicity-love, Angy et Evy 47.**

 **olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que le final ne te décevra pas.**

 **Angy: Felicity a laissé entrer Oliver dans sa vie avec quelques difficultés et ce mensonge remet tout en question pour elle.**

 **Merci à ma beta Delicity-Unicorn pour le temps passé à me relire et sa présence.**

 **Felicity s'est senti trahie en apprenant qu'Oliver lui avait caché des choses sur lui. Après le mal qu'elle a eu à le laisser entrer dans sa vie, ça risque** **de remettre sa confiance en question...**

 **Je vous livre le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Bonne lecture...**

* * *

John suivit Felicity qui entrait chez elle comme une furie sans rien dire. Il sentait qu'elle était sur le point de craquer, elle était sur le fil depuis qu'il était venu payer sa caution au commissariat. Elle lui avait raconté son arrestation, Oliver qui avait été libéré, et elle s'était refermée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait sortir de prison et ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux.

Felicity se figea au milieu de la pièce, elle était partie ce matin en ayant peur de la place qu'Oliver prenait dans son quotidien, elle s'était presque sentie capable de lui en faire plus et elle se retrouvait ce soir à ne pas savoir qui il était. Elle vit ses affaires dans son salon et alors qu'elle sentait une crise de larme pointer, elle se réfugia dans la colère. Elle aurait dû écouter son instinct et se mit en colère contre elle d'avoir été aussi idiote. Elle se dirigea avec hargne vers le lavabo, fouilla dessous un instant et comme elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait elle jeta tout à terre.

\- « Felicity ! », voulu l'interrompre John

\- « J'ai besoin d'un sac ». Elle mit la main sur le rouleau de sac poubelle et en arracha un qu'elle ouvrit largement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Elle attrapa le rasoir et la trousse de toilette d'Oliver qu'elle jeta à l'intérieur, puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et fit la même chose en attrapant ses vêtements par poignées. John qui ne savait pas quoi faire la vit arriver pour fourrer le reste des affaires d'Oliver avec ce qu'elle avait déjà ramassé.

\- « Attend… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », en lui attrapant les mains.

\- « Je vire Oliver de chez moi. Je le mets sur le palier comme j'aurai dû le faire et où j'aurais dû le laisser la première fois.

\- Ne t'emporte pas comme ça Felicity. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il m'a menti, il nous a menti… », en regardant John sérieusement. « Tu le savais ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qui il était ? C'est Oliver Queen », ajouta-t-elle devant le regard d'incompréhension de son ami. Elle vit qu'il cherchait à savoir si elle lui mentait ou s'il comprenait bien et ça l'énerva encore plus. « Tu le savais ? », lui demanda-telle plus furieusement. Il secoua négativement la tête et semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle lorsqu'elle l'avait appris. Elle sentit une lassitude l'envahir et une envie de se mettre en boule pour pleurer poindre, mais le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit ranima sa colère.

Oliver arriva à l'étage de Felicity avec une boule au ventre, il était revenu la chercher au commissariat pour payer sa caution mais un agent l'avait averti qu'elle était déjà partie. Sans attendre il l'avait appelée mais elle n'avait pas répondu, il était alors venu directement chez elle pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Il n'y avait pas de raison, un de ses amis avait dû venir la chercher mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas attendu ou pourquoi depuis qu'il l'avait quittée elle ne répondait pas à son portable. Il tourna la poignée, poussa la porte mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas complètement et il la percuta. Il aperçut la chaine de sécurité mise et il fronça les sourcils alors que son anxiété augmentait encore un peu.

\- « Felicity ? Felicity qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Laisse-moi entrer.

\- Non je ne laisse pas entrer chez moi des gens que je ne connais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il sentait un froid envahir sa cage thoracique au son de sa voix et en se doutant bien de ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

Il l'avait déjà vu en colère mais cette fois sous sa colère il pouvait sentir la trahison et sa déception dont il était la cause. Il ne lui avait jamais dit le nom qu'il portait, pas encore. Il ne comptait pas le lui cacher à l'origine mais leur rencontre ne donnait pas lieu à des présentations en bonne et due forme, ni même le moment où elle l'avait mis à la porte le lendemain matin. Grâce à John, il avait mis un pied dans son groupe d'amis, tout s'était enchainé, il avait cherché à se rapprocher d'elle, lui montrer qu'il s'intéressait réellement à elle et il devait avouer qu'il avait eu peur que son nom l'en empêche.

Il connaissait sa réputation et il y avait un risque qu'elle ne veuille pas le côtoyer en donnant du crédit à toutes les histoires qui couraient sur lui… et il n'aurait pas pu l'en blâmer. Il avait toujours profité de son nom pour s'amuser et obtenir ce qu'il voulait mais cette fois, ce nom de Queen aurait pu tout lui faire perdre. Alors il avait gardé le silence, il voulait qu'elle apprenne à connaitre Oliver et non pas le fils Queen, qu'elle se fit à lui et non pas aux commérages. Il avait eu l'intention de lui dire dès qu'il jugerait qu'elle comprendrait son geste et ne le prendrait pas mal, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu lui avouer son mensonge une peur viscérale de la voir à nouveau le mettre à la porte le faisait renoncer. Et finalement elle l'apprenait de la pire des façons.

\- « S'il te plaît tu me connais mieux que tous ceux qui connaissent Oliver Queen. Laisse-moi t'expliquer », d'une voix hésitante en espérant qu'elle veuille bien l'écouter. Il tentait de la voir par l'ouverture mais il apercevait à peine John qui semblait couver Felicity du regard.

John qui regardait Felicity la voyait lutter. Elle semblait avoir désespérément envie de lui ouvrir et de lui pardonner mais son expérience et sa méfiance la retenaient. Lui non plus n'était pas heureux de ce mensonge mais ils pouvaient entendre ce qu'Oliver avait à leur dire. Ils devaient prendre le temps de se parler et peut-être que même si Felicity avait été blessée, avec le temps et ses explications, elle pourrait sans doute lui faire de nouveau confiance. Il savait que c'était difficile pour elle mais Oliver l'avait déjà tellement fait changer. Il avait réussi à les rapprocher une première fois, il pouvait y parvenir une seconde fois, il fit un pas vers la porte pour ouvrir et Felicity tourna vivement la tête vers lui pour lui lancer un regard qui le mettait au défi d'aller jusqu'au bout de son geste. Ils échangèrent un regard long et lourd de sens, une mise en garde pour Felicity et de compassion pour John.

Oliver vit John se rapprocher de nouveau de la porte et sentit son cœur se contracter. Vu sa tête, Felicity ne devait pas du tout avoir envie de le voir. Il croisa le regard de celui-ci et sentit qu'il l'avait déçu lui aussi mais il lui donnait une chance de s'expliquer, il ne voulait que ça. Il lui demanda de retirer sa main et il ne bougea pas immédiatement de peur qu'il ne lui ouvre pas. John croisa à nouveau son regard et y vit toute son inquiétude, il lui affirma qu'il allait lui ouvrir car il avait besoin de parler avec Felicity. Il sentit Oliver relâcher sa respiration et il retira sa main.

Oliver resta le cœur battant fort et la gorge serrée sur le palier et quand il entendit la chaine glisser et la porte enfin s'ouvrir sa respiration s'emballa. Son regard chercha immédiatement Felicity et il la découvrit debout au milieu de son salon, un sac poubelle dans les bras. Il était sur le seuil de l'appartement, plus rien ne l'empêchait de se rapprocher d'elle mais il hésitait à faire le premier pas. Il savait que les prochains gestes, les prochains mots, lui permettraient de se faire pardonner ou bien il la perdrait. Il fit un pas en retenant sa respiration, il ne percevait plus le rythme effréné de son cœur ni les tremblements de son corps, il ne voyait plus que Felicity et la colère qu'il lisait maintenant dans ses yeux.

Felicity était figée. Elle voyait Oliver pour la première fois comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. L'image qu'elle avait de lui se superposait avec celle du playboy véhiculée par les commérages. Elle n'arrivait plus à voir le Oliver qu'elle connaissait. Il n'y avait plus que sa trahison qui envahissait tout et supplantait toutes les autres émotions qu'elle pouvait ressentir. John restait près de la porte ce qui la rassurait. Il était le seul qui avait toujours veillé sur elle. Elle lui en voulait de l'obliger à parler à Oliver mais elle savait aussi qu'il avait raison. Elle devait lui parler avant de le jeter hors de sa vie.

\- « Je ne t'ai pas dit mon nom car ce n'est pas important… », Felicity émit un petit rire dépité. « Je voulais que vous me traitiez comme n'importe qui. Tu l'aurais fait si tu avais su qui j'étais ?

\- Ça ne te gêne pas alors de nous mentir du moment que ça te convient.

\- Je voulais qu'on me voit moi pour une fois et pas le nom de ma famille », se défendit Oliver. « Et après je n'ai plus su comment le dire…

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on allait se servir de toi ? », lui demanda Felicity en colère.

\- « Non… je voulais que tu me voies moi et pas la voiture que je conduisais ou…

\- Pourtant ça ne t'a pas gêné pour me mettre sous le nez ton Aston Martin.

\- Je voulais attirer ton attention…, tu ne voulais plus me voir… », tenta-t-il.

\- « Et tu n'as fait que mentir.

\- Non. J'ai caché mon nom mais sur tout le reste je n'ai jamais menti. Ecoute moi… tu dois me croire. John ? », en se tournant vers son ami pour avoir son soutien.

\- « Tout ce qu'elle va retenir c'est que tu lui as caché la vérité.

\- Merci Oliver », alors qu'il reposait son regard sur elle. « Tu as au moins eu le mérite de me conforter dans mes idées. Je ne suis pas faite pour les histoires d'amour. Les hommes ne sont rien de plus que de passage et je n'ai besoin d'aucun d'entre eux pour mener ma vie comme je l'entends. J'ai failli croire que la vie des autres pouvait être faite pour moi mais tu m'as vacciné », en riant tristement. « Et d'une façon définitive.

\- Non attend Felicity… je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées sur moi. Que tu ne vois que mon nom…

\- Pauvre petit garçon riche… », d'un ton ironique, « la vie est tellement dure pour toi… les autres sont tellement méchants avec toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est jamais de ta faute n'est-ce pas ? », alors que sa colère gagnait en puissance. « Tu as voulu trainer avec nous pour ressentir des sensations fortes et maintenant que c'est terminé tu es triste.

\- Non ce n'était pas mes intentions », alors que Felicity s'approchait de lui et lui fourrait le sac qu'elle portait dans les bras et il le rattrapa par reflexe. « Tu me connais mieux que n'importe qui et… et je t'aime », lança-t-il comme un appel au pardon. Le regard de Felicity s'encra au sien, il le sentit pénétrer son âme et le poids de son jugement pesa un peu plus. Il espérait encore qu'elle lui pardonne ou qu'elle veuille bien au moins lui laisser une chance. Il vit ses épaules secouées de spasmes et elle se mit à rire.

\- « Non mais tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote ! », en s'étouffant au milieu de son fou rire. « Tu crois que dire que tu m'aimes ça va marcher », alors qu'il la regardait choqué de sa réaction. « Ça marche vraiment avec les autres filles à qui tu mens ? », en le regardant atterrée et en essayant de contrôler son rire nerveux.

\- « Ce n'est pas un mensonge… Tu es la seule à qui j'ai laissé voir le véritable Oliver », en lui lançant un regard perdu.

\- « Oui c'est ce que tu dis », alors que son rire se calmait enfin. « Moi aussi je peux dire que je t'aime, que je te crois et que ça n'a été qu'une erreur… et ne pas en penser le moindre mot ».

Felicity sentait les larmes s'amonceler dans ses yeux, elle allait craquer alors que sa colère était en train de retomber et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit témoin de ça.

\- « Sort de chez moi », cria-t-elle.

Oliver, les bras chargés de ses affaires, resta planté sans bouger ne pouvant pas se résoudre à s'éloigner d'elle. Ce fut seulement quand elle le poussa en arrière en appuyant sur son torse qu'il recula sous la force du geste et de la surprise. Il vit la porte se refermer brutalement et entendit la sécurité glisser.

Felicity fit demi-tour et alors qu'elle rejoignait sa chambre d'un pas décidé John la prit dans ses bras. Elle se débattit avant de laisser son ami la serrer contre lui, enfouit son visage contre son torse et laissa ses larmes couler en sentant ses bras se refermer sur elle.

* * *

Oliver tenait son portable en main, débout au milieu de couloir de l'étage de la direction de Queen Consolidated, il pensait à Felicity. Il l'avait appelée, lui avait envoyé des messages, il avait veillé des jours et des nuits ses réponses qui n'étaient jamais venues. Il était passé plusieurs fois devant chez elle mais il n'avait jamais pu lui parler à cause de John ou Roy qui faisaient obstacle, alors il avait cessé ses visites. Il s'était limité à des messages qui s'espaçaient de plus en plus. Si ça n'avait été que de lui, il lui en aurait envoyé toute la journée mais il devait respecter sa décision, elle ne voulait plus le voir.

Il ne représentait plus qu'un mensonge pour elle et pourtant elle avait transformé sa vie comme aucune autre femme auparavant. L'accident dont elle avait été victime lui avait prendre conscience qu'il pouvait la perdre définitivement, qu'il devait être là pour elle et à partir de cet instant il s'était occupé d'elle. Il l'avait soutenue pendant sa convalescence, l'avait accompagnée pendant sa rééducation, il avait rangé et cuisiné pour elle, il s'était occupé de tout. En quelques mois à peine, il avait muri et il lui devait le nouvel homme qu'il était devenu.

Il envoya un message à John comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Ils ne parlaient jamais de Felicity, son ami s'y refusait, mais Oliver avait l'impression de toujours garder un contact même aussi ténu soit-il avec elle.

\- « Oliver la réunion va commencer ». Il leva le visage vers son père et lui fit signe qu'il arrivait. « Je suis fier de toi tu sais », en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant qu'il ne rentre dans la salle de réunion.

Il le remercia et même s'il avait travaillé pour en arriver là, il savait que c'était principalement grâce à l'influence d'une seule personne qu'il était ici.

* * *

Oliver grimaça à la lumière des projecteurs braqué sur lui. Il allait entrer au conseil d'administration de QC. Ce n'était pas un bouleversement dans le monde des affaires mais c'était une grande nouvelle pour sa famille et pour l'entreprise. Son père était fier qu'il se montre enfin sérieux et sa mère était heureuse de le voir perpétuer l'entreprise familiale.

\- « Monsieur Queen tout va bien ?

\- Oui, merci », répondit Oliver poliment en regardant la journaliste qui se tenait à ses côtés. « Un peu le stress du direct », avec un sourire un peu tendu.

\- « Vous allez très bien vous en sortir je suis sure », en posant sa main sur la sienne. Oliver baissa le regard pour suivre son geste et retira sa main, en lui donnant un sourire pour ne pas la froisser.

Il entendit le générique de l'émission retentir, les équipes se mirent en place et il s'installa au mieux dans son fauteuil. La jeune femme brune commença par parler des dernières nouvelles économiques avant de se focaliser sur lui. Elle rappela son rôle dans l'entreprise de sa famille et il parla de tous les projets qu'il avait pour faire prospérer Queen Consolidated et l'interview dériva peu à peu.

\- « J'ai pendant longtemps utilisé mon nom pour faire la fête et obtenir tout ce que je voulais. Et puis tout a changé, j'ai eu du mal à l'assumer face à certaines personnes… » Oliver se tu en se rendant compte que cette journaliste l'avait emmené sur le terrain qu'il ne voulait pas aborder.

\- « On peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Cette interview donnée à l'occasion de l'entrée du fils Queen dans l'entreprise familiale avait pour but de montrer l'homme sérieux qu'il était devenu mais la journaliste savait que si elle pouvait obtenir une confession au passage, l'information serait relayée et la publicité pour son émission assurée.

\- « Non », en riant doucement sans joie, « mais je vous dirais seulement que je ne voulais plus être ce play-boy milliardaire que j'étais.

\- Vous voulez nous dire qu'une femme vous aurait repoussé car vous êtes Oliver Queen?

\- Oui…», en hésitant. « Et ça m'a conduit à perdre des personnes auxquelles je tenais », en regardant la caméra alors que la journaliste mettait fin à l'entretien.

Felicity debout dans son salon était figée. John s'était incrusté chez elle sous prétexte qu'elle ne passe pas la soirée seule et pour voir le match de baseball de la fin de saison pour étrenner la télévision qu'il lui avait offerte. Elle revenait de la cuisine avec un saladier de popcorn quand elle avait reconnu la voix à la télévision. Elle s'avança doucement et Oliver était, souriant doucement. Il paraissait à l'aise et pourtant un petit quelque chose lui faisait sentir qu'il n'était pas à sa place.

Il portait un costume strict, rasé de près, et elle sentit son cœur rater un battement quand il tourna la tête et que son regard croisa le sien à travers l'écran. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la regardait elle, et seulement elle, alors que ses mots arrivaient à sa compréhension et elle sentit toute sa tristesse se réveiller même après tout ce temps. Elle laissa tomber le saladier sur le canapé et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

John se leva sans attendre et ouvrit la porte pour rejoindre son amie. Il avait été content et rassuré de la voir avec Oliver car elle ne passait plus d'un homme à l'autre et semblait plus apaisée. Il avait espéré que grâce à lui elle soit heureuse mais un tout petit mensonge avait tout fait vaciller avant de tout détruire.

\- « Tu ne crois pas que c'est un signe du destin ça ? », lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant lentement.

Elle faisait les cents pas la tête basse et s'arrêta au son de sa voix. Il s'en voulu d'avoir manœuvré pour lui faire voir l'interview d'Oliver car ça l'avait fortement secouée. Elle tremblait doucement et il sentait qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Il lui avait dit qu'il échangeait parfois des messages avec Oliver car ils restaient amis, elle l'avait compris, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Ils ne parlaient jamais de lui ensemble mais il n'abandonnait pas l'idée qu'il était celui qu'il fallait à son amie. Il avait tenu Oliver éloigné de Felicity juste après leur rupture car elle avait besoin d'un moment mais il continuait de croire en eux malgré tout.

\- « Tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas lui pardonner… », murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée.

\- « Oui je sais mais il n'est pas comme lui.

\- Peut-être pas… ou peut-être qu'il va continuer à me mentir en me souriant et me regardant droit dans les yeux ».

John la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'Oliver était sorti de sa vie et à voir sa réaction de ce soir elle tenait encore à lui. Tous les hommes qu'elle avait pu ramener chez elle depuis ne lui avaient servi qu'à tenter de l'oublier mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Elle l'aimait mais sa peur d'être trompée était la plus forte.

\- « Je suis désolé, je pensais que le voir te permettrai de prendre conscience que tu tenais à lui…

\- J'en ai douloureusement conscience… mais je ne peux pas », en se resserrant contre lui. John hocha la tête en soupirant et la garda contre lui pour la consoler.

* * *

Oliver entendit son portable sonner et quand il vit le nom de John, il se remémora une des rares conversations qu'il avait eues avec lui quelques jours plus tôt. Ils se contentaient de s'envoyer des messages mais ces derniers temps John paraissait plus inquiet. Il ne lui parlait jamais de Felicity pour ne pas trahir leur amitié, mais un soir il l'avait appelé pour lui parler d'elle. Au son de sa voix il avait été ébranlé et quand John lui avait raconté qu'elle semblait se perdre dans les aventures d'un soir et les mauvaises fréquentions, Oliver avait senti son cœur se briser.

\- « Tu devrais venir… », l'avait encouragé John et celui-ci avait entendu le souffle fébrile d'Oliver au bout du fil.

\- « J'aimerais mais tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Elle me l'a clairement dit…

\- Elle était en colère à ce moment-là... maintenant ce serait peut-être plus simple...

\- Tu y crois vraiment ? », demanda Oliver d'une voix lasse.

\- « Je m'inquiète pour elle... Je… Quand tu m'as parlé de ton interview à la télévision… j'ai fait comme si je tombais dessus par hasard et sa réaction… Tu aurais dû la voir… Et je crois que c'est à cause de ça… c'est depuis ce soir-là qu'elle fait n'importe quoi. C'est à cause de moi… »

Oliver était resté sans voix, il avait mal et avait fait tout son possible pour contrôler cette douleur qui se ravivait.

\- « Non c'est à cause de moi John ».

Ils avaient raccroché sans qu'Oliver ne lui ait promis de passer au garage et en voyant le nom de son ami s'afficher, il sentit une peur enserrer son cœur. Il décrocha immédiatement et écouta John parler d'une voix précipitée. Il tenta de le calmer et le rassura, il allait faire ce qu'il fallait. Oliver raccrocha et appela sans attendre Laurel.

Felicity était recroquevillée au fond de la cellule. Elle avait vraiment fait n'importe quoi cette fois. Elle avait volé une voiture, ça ce n'était pas nouveau, mais elle avait été distraite et elle n'avait pas vu les flics passer près du parking avant qu'ils ne se soient garés devant elle. Elle avait bien pensé à s'enfuir en courant mais elle avait très peu de chance de pouvoir leur échapper. Elle était alors sortie de la voiture avec un sourire triste et les avait laissés lui passer les menottes. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, avec tous ses antécédents cette fois elle n'échapperait pas à la prison et ses amis ne pourraient rien faire pour l'aider. Et tout ça parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.

\- « Felicity Smoak ? », elle se redressa et s'approcha de l'agent avec un poids sur les épaules. « Suivez-moi ». Ils traversèrent le commissariat alors qu'elle imaginait déjà tout ce qui l'attendait. Et quand il s'arrêta près d'un bureau, Felicity releva la tête et reconnue l'amie d'Oliver. « Vous n'avez plus qu'à signer et votre avocate vous expliquera le reste ». Elle resta sans voix, son regard passant de l'agent à l'avocate.

\- « Mais je n'ai pas d'avocat, je n'ai pas les moyens…

\- Vous devriez accepter l'aide de notre ami commun. Sans moi vous n'échapperez pas à la prison alors je vous conseille de signer cette feuille et de me suivre sans faire d'histoire ».

Felicity la regarda encore un instant sans bouger avant de ramasser le stylo sur la table et de signer le document qui stipulait qu'elle était libérée sous caution en attente de son procès.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et je m'en fiche », précisa Laurel avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. « En revanche, je protège mes amis et il a dû user de beaucoup de persuasion pour que j'accepte de m'occuper de votre affaire », précisa Laurel d'un ton froid. Felicity la suivit sans rien dire, rassurée et en se sentant en même temps coupable d'accepter cette aide inespérée.

* * *

Oliver arriva quelques secondes avant le départ des voitures. John l'avait convaincu de passer ce soir pour assister à une course. Il avait refusé au début mais son envie de se retrouver parmi ces personnes qu'il considérait encore comme des amis et dans cette ambiance l'avait fait flancher. Le premier qui s'aperçut de sa présence fut Barry et il s'approcha pour le saluer et prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- « Tu l'as vue ? », lui demanda-t-il timidement le jeune homme.

\- « Pas encore… Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment avant le départ…

\- Oui… sans doute », en hochant la tête en comprenant son sous-entendu. « Je dois aider Roy pour des réglages sur sa voiture, on se voit après ?

\- Peut-être », en lui souriant. Barry s'éloigna et John s'approcha à son tour, il le prit dans ses bras pour lui donner une accolade et Oliver se sentit rassuré, ils ne lui en voulaient pas pour ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils discutèrent un moment et quand le bruit des moteurs se fit entendre à nouveau John se rapprocha de la ligne d'arrivée.

\- « Tu viens ? », lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

\- « Je vais plutôt attendre là,… elle ne veut peut-être pas… » John lui lança un regard compatissant, lui tourna le dos et Oliver regarda Felicity gagner la course de la soirée.

Il la vit sortir avec un grand sourire et le manque qu'il ressentait à ne plus l'avoir dans sa vie l'envahit avec encore plus de force. Elle était toujours aussi belle et tête brulée. Tout le monde la félicitait, elle riait et quand John se pencha vers elle pour lui parler, il vit son sourire disparaitre. Tout son être se contracta d'appréhension, il hésitait même à rester mais quand elle tourna la tête vers lui et que leurs regards se croisèrent il resta immobile, le cœur battant à la voir s'approcher.

Felicity perdit toute sa bonne humeur aux paroles de John. Oliver était là. Elle tourna la tête à sa recherche et quand son regard se posa sur lui, elle ne parvint plus à détacher ses yeux des siens. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et repensa à ces derniers mois. Elle avait été en colère, s'était senti trahie et pour garder le contrôle elle tenta de lire dans ses yeux. Son regard était doux, attentif et elle sentait qu'il appréhendait leur face à face tout comme elle. Le silence s'étira avant que Felicity ne le brise.

\- « Merci d'avoir demandé à ton amie pour l'arrestation.

\- Ce n'est rien » et le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux.

\- « Je t'ai vu à la télévision pour ton interview… félicitations pour ton travail.

\- Merci ». Ils continuaient de se regarder gênés, sans oser aborder la conversation qu'ils devaient avoir.

\- « Je… j'ai compris pourquoi tu avais fait ça. Tu voulais avoir des sensations fortes, vivre avant de te ranger et de rejoindre l'entreprise familiale », alors qu'elle sentait sa gorge se serrer. « Mais on n'est pas du même monde. Tu t'es servi de moi pour gouter à l'adrénaline… mais on n'est pas fait pour plus…

\- Non, ne dit pas ça. Ce n'est pas vrai », l'interrompit Oliver sans oser la toucher, horrifié de la voir si peu sure d'elle et capable de penser qu'il l'avait utilisée. « Je n'ai rien dit non pas pour te tromper, mais pour qu'une fois on me voit moi simplement. Pour une fois je n'étais pas jugé sur mon nom ou sur ce que j'avais fait. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être un Queen pour être ce qu'il fallait, j'étais juste moi face à toi et je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre.

\- J'ai du mal à te croire… », en fonçant les sourcils.

\- « Je t'ai pourtant montré qui j'étais vraiment mais tu continues à penser que j'ai caché la vérité car je pouvais avoir honte de toi ou pour m'amuser ? », en faisant un pas pour l'approcher. « Je t'aime… », d'une voix douce. Felicity secoua la tête et voulut se reculer mais il la retint en attrapant sa main. « Je t'aime pour qui tu es », en prenant son visage dans ses mains. « Donne-moi une nouvelle chance je t'en prie », en caressant ses pommettes de ses pouces. « Je te promets que je ne te cacherai plus rien… je te raconterai ma vie dans les moindres détails. Tu me connais déjà mieux que quiconque… C'est pour ça que tu dois me croire, que tu peux me croire… tu sais que je dis la vérité ». Il effaça les larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux et sentit son souffle revenir quand elle posa ses mains sur sa taille.

\- « Tu m'as manqué », alors que sa voix tremblait.

\- « Toi aussi… si tu savais. », en posant un baiser sur son front. « Je ne sais pas qui t'a fait tant souffrir pour ne plus faire confiance mais je te promets de tout faire pour regagner celle que tu avais en moi ». Felicity le prit dans ses bras et se lova contre son torse alors qu'Oliver refermait ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et ses sanglots se calmèrent. Le poids qu'elle sentait peser sur son cœur depuis plusieurs mois s'allégea et même si elle savait qu'elle allait encore avoir quelques difficultés à se livrer et à faire entièrement confiance à Oliver, elle allait être capable de lui parler. Elle pourrait peut-être même oublier cette méfiance avec laquelle elle avait appris à vivre.

* * *

 **Ça a été encore difficile pour le olicity dans ce chapitre mais ils se retrouvent c'est l'essentiel. Merci à Delicity-Unicorn, ma jumelle pour ton temps, ta présence et ton avis si important. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Merci à toutes de m'avoir suivi sur cette histoire et j** **e vous réserve une petite surprise pour la prochaine fiction… une histoire publiée au rythme d'un chapitre par jour à partir de lundi et ce jusqu'à Noel. Elle aura un ton un peu différent et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous embrasse. A très vite.**


End file.
